Mysophobia
by azukina
Summary: COMPLETEDA gothic playboy by the name of Inuyasha has come to Shikon High and immediately has his golden eyes set on a particular girl who is mysophobic fear of germs or contamination how will he seduce her when she freaks out whenever touched?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha

Chapter 1: A new school and a new target

Inuyasha Takahashi walked onto the Shikon High school grounds in his usual arrogant stride. He was what you would call a bad ass, having come from downtown Tokyo and having once been part of a gang, he wore the typical goth attire along with a tongue barbell ring and his hanyou claws colored black. Basically he wasn't used to the suburban scene. The clinging of the chains on his black cargos attracted attention from many of the average looking students. He would ignore the murmurs among those watching him and continued to look straight head with a bored look on his handsome face.

Inuyasha stomped into the principal's office waiting room and loudly propped his feet up on the coffee table, once he sat on the couch, earning a glare from the secretary. "You must be the new student she grumbled." Inuyasha didn't reply and merely took out his CD player and put on the specially made headphones for his dog ears.

Inuyasha was beginning to get irritated with the wait when a girl burst into the waiting room, and what a strange site she was. She wore all black but didn't have any other indications of her being a goth which might have made her a drama nerd had she not been wearing a strange surgical mask and latex gloves. She was sweating like crazy and brushing at what appeared to be mud on her face. Her long black hair was also covered in mud and the girl looked to be close to hysterics.

Inuyasha turned down the volume of his music and an ear twitched when the strange girl spoke. "Ms. Kaede! I need a bathroom!" the girl gasped her voice unusually desperate. Inuyasha was about to deduct that she was nothing but a shallow prep who couldn't handle a little mud, that is until she threw up suddenly and passed out. Ms. Kaede called 911 and Inuyasha jumped to his feet and ran to the girl. She looked terrible, almost sickly. He looked up at Ms. Kaede who shook her head sadly.

"This is the second time this month…" she sighed. Inuyasha frowned up at her.

"What the hell does that mean ya old hag!" Inuyasha demanded.

Ms. Kaede glared at him and a male teacher came in hearing the sirens and took the girl out of Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha watched Kaede proceed to ignore him and go on with business. The girl was taken to the hospital and after the principal was done talking to the authorities he came back in and was ready to talk with Inuyasha.

"You'll get used to the ruckus when that kind of stuff happens, young man. Don't let what happened today give our school a bad rep in your mind." The principal said good naturedly. Inuyasha was still very confused and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder.

"What the hell was THAT all about anyway?"

"Ah…well just bullying, don't worry about it. Now here's your schedule and locker number and combination. Here is the school handbook, please read the rules and it is about lunch time now so you can head down to the cafeteria which is in the 400's hallway. We hope your high school years will be enjoyable here at Shikon High." Inuyasha was suddenly pushed out of the office before he knew what was going on. Inuyasha looked at the handbook and chucked it into the nearest trashcan and then proceeded to the cafeteria eyeing a couple girls here and there who stared at him. Thinking back when he held that strange girl her found her body to be quite impressive he might have to claim to her that he called the ambulance and see how she would repay him. Then again she was a little TOO weird for him…

The next day during the first break Inuyasha met up with his new friend another goth in the school named Miroku Kazaana, though he wasn't AS gothic as the hanyou was. Miroku and Inuyasha sat out under a tree in the outside commons area and were talking bout their favorite music when something caught Inuyasha's eye. Over by the picnic tables was the girl from yesterday, again in all black and a face mask and gloves. She was scrubbing at the table with a rag in a neurotic way and Inuyasha couldn't help the small smirk that tugged at his lips at her strange behavior now.

"Hey Miro, who is that?" asked Inuyasha pointing to the girl. Miroku followed his hanyou friend's finger to the girl and a soft smile played on his face.

"Oh, that's my little cousin Kagome Higurashi; she's best friends to the most beautiful girl in the school, my fair maiden Sango Taijiyi!" Miroku sighed dreamily and Inuyasha snorted.

"Doubt she's hotter than your cousin." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Miroku immediately glared at Inuyasha.

"Don't even think about it, my friend. She isn't going to become one of those girlfriends you dumped in a week's time back at your old school, besides she wouldn't go out with you anyway." Miroku said and immediately regretted saying it when he saw the sudden determination on the hanyou's face.

"Oh? And why wouldn't she wanna go out with me?" demanded Inuyasha never taking his eyes off the young girl scrubbing at the table.

"It isn't that she thinks she's too good for you. She has issues that require her to not be around many people." Said Miroku vaguely.

"Elaborate Miroku." Inuyasha growled suspiciously finally tearing his eyes from Kagome.

Miroku looked around nervously and sighed. "…she's…Mysophobic." Miroku said seriously. When all he got was a blank expression from Inuyasha he explained. "She has an irrational fear of germs and of being contaminated. She cant touch anybody with out freaking out, she disinfects EVERYTHING, she is ultra careful about what she eats and has a years supply of latex gloves and surgical masks at home. She has problems and you hitting on her wont help things." Said Miroku. "And…she's been diagnosed with other mental disorders too…"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in wonder and then his face contorted into a scowl as he thought this over. He had been to an asylum at one point when he was a cutter and they almost completely cured him….suddenly Inuyasha had decided. 'Im gonna cure her…it would be a shame for such a pretty girl to have such a phobia, how am I gonna nail her if she's scared of being touched?' Inuyasha smirked evilly and Miroku stared at him and shook his head slowly.

'What have I done…?' Miroku thought with a sigh. Out at the picnic table Kagome finished scrubbing the table and just as she was about to sit down and work on her homework the end of the break bell rang and she heaved a tired sigh and began to trudge towards the school, making huge detours around the large crowds of students.

A/N: Tell me whatcha think people! 


	2. Talking with Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 2: Talking with Kagome

Later on that day Inuyasha was walking towards the gates of the school about to walk home when he noticed something very strange there was a mob of his peers standing in a circle and laughing at something. Inuyasha heard a feminine scream and decided an investigation was in order, not that he cared about some wench or anything…

Inuyasha pushed his way through the crowd which wasn't too hard seeing as most of them were a little intimidated by the hanyou. Inuyasha frowned when he spotted what everyone was laughing about. There on the ground was Kagome huddled into a little ball and sobbing, every once in awhile a stupid jock would paw at her making her scream in terror. Inuyasha looked around at the mocking and malicious laughter roaring from the crowd and felt anger boil up inside. How could they treat someone like this! Inuyasha shoved the nearest freshman out of the way roughly and stepped over Kagome protectively. One jock moved to push him aside and Inuyasha didn't hesitate and punching the bastard's lights out. Immediately the crowd backed away, very scared and when Inuyasha began to growl they all scattered.

Inuyasha was so into the moment he was surprised to hear a whimper below him; he looked down at Kagome who peaked up at him between her slender fingers. He stepped away from the prone girl and was about to move to help her up when he realized that might not be a good idea and instead just backed up a few more paces. Kagome shakily stood up and immediately began to violently brush the dirt off of her clothes. Inuyasha watched wide eyed as she visibly shakes in fear. Kagome looked up at him her sapphire eyes lined with tears and a little puffy.

"Thank you…" she said in a soft voice. Her weak voice caused a stabbing pain in Inuyasha's chest that he chose to completely ignore.

"Feh! No need to thank me those ass holes needed to be put in their place." Inuyasha scoffed. He watched as Kagome suddenly pulled out a traveling sized disinfectant spray and began to spray herself until there was a huge cloud of the fumes around her. Inuyasha pinched his nose and stared at Kagome like she had lost her mind. Kagome then pulled out another face mask and pair of gloves and changed them quickly, like she were being timed or something. She threw the apparently dirty gloves in the nearest trash can and looked back at Inuyasha who was watching her with slight amusement.

"hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi, youre the new student right?" Kagome said with a smile, though you could barely tell through the mask.

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Yeah…I'm Inuyasha Takahashi…"

Kagome's eyes strayed up to the two doggy ears on top of his head and felt an unbelievable urge to touch them but her fear restrained her to the point that she was sweating a little and her heart was beating fast. She was scared of this strange new feeling. Inuyasha noticed her apparently causeless effect and when he realized what she was thinking he smirked.

"Wanna touch them?" Inuyasha teased ducking his head so his ears were in better reach. Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head fervently. Inuyasha chuckled and stepped closer to her so they were about a foot apart. "I'm friends with your cousin Miroku by the way, you on your way home?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded shyly and looked down at her feet. "Which way are ya going?" asked Inuyasha a little irritated that she wasn't saying anything. Kagome pointed to the right and Inuyasha grinned. "What a coincidence that is where I am headed can I walk with you?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and began to stride towards the exit and then down the right sidewalk. Inuyasha jogged to catch up with her and they walked in silence for a little until something that had been bothering Kagome had to be said.

"Are you a demon?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha blinked and glanced at the small girl by his side. "I'm half dog demon half human why?"

Kagome shrugged. "Just curious…your name sounds familiar." Kagome said randomly, Inuyasha noticed the strange change in subject but ignored it.

"Yeah…my dad owns TetTen corporation." Said Inuyasha nonchalantly.

Kagome's face contorted into thought. "No…that isn't where I've heard your name…" Kagome's eyes widened and she suddenly jumped three feet away from Inuyasha and pointed a gloved finger at him. "YOU! I remember now! Tokyo Asylum second floor room AB34! Takahashi!" Kagome began to laugh joyously while Inuyasha stared at her shocked by her outburst. Kagome's laughter was very happy sounding. "I'm so glad I remembered it was really bugging me…" Kagome began to walk along as if nothing happened and Inuyasha followed her slowly. 'What a strange wench…wait she knew what room number I was in! Was she at the asylum too?'

"Hey wench! Were you at that asylum while I was there?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow. Kagome stopped and turned around to glare at him but when she noticed how closely he was following her she jumped a foot or two back.

"Don't call me that dog boy, and yeah I was there I was on the third floor…" Kagome said with a shrug. Inuyasha frowned the third floor rang a few bells but he was only at that asylum for a few months so he couldn't place the significance of the third floor at the moment.

"What were you there for?" asked Inuyasha not really caring if it was an inappropriate question or not. Kagome looked at him on her right and grinned.

"Why were YOU there, dog boy?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha's left ear twitched and a scowl came across his face. "Don't call me that unless you want me to call you wench."

"Fine…" Kagome paused and tried to hide a grin. "Can I call you puppy then?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha smirked and Kagome was thrown off by this reaction. "Only if I can call you kitten." Kagome sputtered and glared at him.

"And WHY would you want to call me that!" she squeaked feeling a blush stain her cheeks.

"Cause it suits you…" when all he got was a confused expression Inuyasha's smile grew. "You are a neat freak…scared of water…" Inuyasha indicated a nearby mud puddle and Kagome gasped and moved a good six feet from the puddle. "And you are cute as hell." Inuyasha gave her a fanged grin and Kagome's blush came back full force. Inuyasha mentally smirked. 'This girl flatters easily, most likely never had a guy talk to her like this. All I have to do is get her past this phobia and she'll be all mine.'

Inuyasha was brought out of his perverted thoughts by Kagome's pretty voice. "Fine, I can deal with being called kitten if I can call you puppy." It was Inuyasha's turn to sputter but when he saw the cute smile she gave him her just gave a grumpy "Feh!" in approval. "So…why WERE you at the asylum?" asked Kagome innocently.

Inuyasha grumbled and revealed his left arm under his shirt sleeves. There were five deep scars up his fore arm, Kagome gasped softly and Inuyasha noticed that she restrained herself from grabbing his arm. "I was suicidal during that time; I haven't cut myself in awhile now."

Kagome eyed the scars with a sad expression. "Those must have been deep cuts to scar a youkai."

Inuyasha shrugged and unrolled his sleeve. "So what about you kitten? Why were you there?"

"Cause of my mysophobia and because I needed to be protected from the lo techs…" Inuyasha frowned and looked at her confused, he of course knew about the mysophobia but the lo techs? "The lo techs were mean people, they used radio waves to send signals to my brain that made it go wacky." Inuyasha frowned and asked a couple more questions about the lo techs but she wouldn't answer. Inuyasha just ended up shrugging it off thinking she was messing with him, no one would let someone truly crazy walk around in the open.

"INUYASHA! Kagome!" Miroku called running over with a frown on his face. Behind him was a girl Miroku's age with long brown hair in a high ponytail. She also looked angry.

"Hello Sango!" Kagome said cheerfully not noticing the sour moods that Miroku and Sango were in. Sango suddenly stepped between Kagome and Inuyasha and the hanyou noticed how mindful she was about not touching Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I told you to stay away from my cousin." Miroku said in a deadly calm voice. Inuyasha gave him a bored look and decided to annoy his friend and looked at Kagome and winked at her. Kagome blushed furiously and ducked her head and Sango began to audibly growl. "Inuyasha stop this, I still want to be your friend but…" Miroku's bangs shadowed his eyes as he looked down at the ground.

"Miro-kun, we were just talking, he saved me from some bullies and he asked if he could walk home with me, that's it!" Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha was about to affirm what she said but was cut off by Sango.

"Kagome! This guy is dangerous, you need to stay away from him!" Sango said scolding over her shoulder. Inuyasha began to growl not liking the way this conversation was going.

"Oi! I don't even know you wench! Listen Miroku, I want to help her get cured that's all! Don't listen to her kitten." The minute the nickname left his lips he knew he shouldn't have used it because now Sango and Miroku looked ready to kill him.

"Inuyasha, I hope we can still be friends after I say this but it has to be said. If you continue to pursue my little cousin I will put up a restraining order." Said Miroku.

"Feh! My family is loaded we'll find a way around some wimpy restraining order…" scoffed Inuyasha.

"My family is also quite wealthy Inuyasha, maybe you've heard of our company Wind Tunnel corp.? Don't go against my wishes again my friend. C'mon Kagome…" Kagome hesitantly walked off with Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha was left there staring after them. Kagome looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a sympathetic look. Kagome gave him a smile and waved to him and Inuyasha lazily waved back with a small almost invisible smile on his face. 'Ill back off for now but something makes me think this isn't over…'

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I Love reading reviews! Chow yall! 


	3. Puppy and Kitten

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: Puppy and Kitten

It's been a month since Inuyasha agreed to leave Kagome alone. He hasn't talked to her at all or approached her since then and Inuyasha was attempting to put the young girl out of his mind, so he agreed to go out with some slutty girl in the school named Kikyou. An easy lay is what he had in mind when he agreed to go out to a club with her but he had one problem, no matter where he went he could swear he saw Kagome out of the corner of his eye. When he took Kikyou home on his motorcycle, it just got out of the shop, he was invited inside for some obvious after date activities but he was stopped by a nagging voice in the back of his head. 'You've only stopped pursuing kitten for two weeks and youre already going to sleep around with stupid wenches like this?' The thought was crazy seeing as he had only talked to Kagome once, they weren't in a relationship, but sleeping with Kikyou felt like cheating and so Inuyasha denied her and left her rudly standing infront of her house.

Inuyasha sighed tiredly and leaned back in his chair deciding to try and get a few winks seeing as he was in one of his elective classes, Science Fiction/Fantasy. Inuyasha frowned suddenly smelling the distinct smell of disinfectant spray; he opened his eyes to see Kagome holding up a note to the teacher. The teacher read it and pointed to an empty seat on Inuyasha's right. Kagome took the seat after wiping it down with a rag and 409. Inuyasha straightened in his seat removing his feet from the top of his desk.

Kagome looked at him and smiled shyly. "Inuyasha? I didn't know you had this class…"

Inuyasha gave her a fanged grin. They finally got to talk again. "What ever happened to "Puppy?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smile grew behind the surgical mask. "Actually that had slipped my mind but if you INSIST that I call you that who am I to deny you that simple pleasure?" Inuyasha laughed and Kagome joined him that is until the teacher's loud shout boomed through the room.

"SILENCE!" The teacher spared the two a glare and began to start the lesson. Kagome took out a spiral notebook wrapped in plastic and Inuyasha watched her open it and remove a single page of the book from the plastic folds. She reached into her book bag which Inuyasha noticed to also be wrapped in plastic. She pulled out a pencil which she fumbled with because of her gloves and when it began to fall towards the ground Kagome eeped realizing it would hit the filthy tile floors. Inuyasha used his quick reflexes and caught it. Inuyasha gave it back to her and after she wiped it off with a rag she wrote something on a page she ripped from the book and set it on Inuyasha's desk.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise and opened the note.

"Thanks! Phew! That was close if you hadn't caught it I would never be able to use it again." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and felt a grin tug at his lips. Her antics were so amusing he couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha took out his pencil and wrote something on the paper.

Kagome saw the note on her desk and her eyes widened. Inuyasha whipped his head around at the sound of something spraying to see Kagome spray a thin layer of disinfectant on the note. She then opened it with the tips of her fingers and read it. "LOL It was no problem…anything to help you with your problem." Kagome's face softened and she pocketed the note. After an hour of note taking on the types of themes in science fiction literature the teacher stopped talking and changed the subject.

"Which leads us to our first project. You will all pair up and form little book study groups, you and your partner will read a book outside of class together and discuss what you read; you will then present what you talked about to the class. You get to pick your own book as long as it is Science Fiction. Now…Everyone pick a partner!"

Inuyasha knew his best friend Miroku would hate him if he got kitten as his partner so he began to look around for a hot girl to ask but was surprised when he heard Kagome say his name. "Inuyasha? Um…can you be my partner?" Inuyasha stood and looked at Kagome who also stood and smiled at him nervously.

"Wont your cousin be mad?"

"No…you two are better friends now and it's only a project…besides…" Kagome trailed off.

"Besides…?"

"I…I want you to help me stop this!" Kagome yelled in a rush. Inuyasha stared down at the girl in surprise. "I don't want to be mysophobic anymore…please…?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Alright! So…about the project…" at that moment the bell rang. "Oh well…how about I come to your house after school?"

Kagome was reeling she didn't expect him to agree let alone go off suddenly with plans for the project. "Uh…sure, Ill give you my address…"

"Nah! I got your phone number from Miroku, you two do live together right?" Kagome nodded. "Then Ill just google your address…no problem! Well gotta go to gym bye kitten!"

"Bye puppy…" Kagome whispered under her breathe.

Inuyasha ringed the door bell of the house situated deep into the shrine grounds. Inuyasha was greeted by a confused Miroku. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha was hesitant to answer knowing that he might slam the door in his face but when he saw Kagome padding down the stairs he got a confident smirk.

"Im here to work on a project with kitten." Inuyasha said smugly. Miroku got a slight scowl and looked over his shoulder at Kagome in a protective way.

"It's true Miroku so let him in…" Kagome said.

"You two don't have any classes together." Said Miroku.

"Yes we do, we had chemistry together since he came to our school and I was just moved into his Science Fiction/Fantasy class." Kagome said with her arms crossed. Inuyasha thought her irritated body language was amusing.

Miroku turned his back on Inuyasha to face Kagome. "You were moved to a different class? Why?"

"The Health half of PE is over so I can't stay for the actual sports part you know that!" Kagome said in frustration. Miroku opened his mouth to argue but Kagome waved Inuyasha in and the two left a stunned Miroku in the entrance way. Kagome and Inuyasha went up stairs and Inuyasha looked around, he spotted a room at the end of the hallway with a trashcan on one side of the door and a box on the other. Kagome walked towards it removes the strange paper footies over her shoes and threw them away she put on a new pair and opened her door with a clothe she pulled out of a closet next to her room.

Her room was very disturbing, the walls were covered in newspaper which were covered by plastic sheets. Her bed was the only surface not covered in plastic and it had at least a hundred blankets laying on it making it twice as tall as it should be. Kagome shuffled across the plastic mats on her floor and looked back at Inuyasha expectantly. Inuyasha was about to walk in when…

"NO! Put on the paper shoes!" Kagome squeaked. Inuyasha looked at her like she had lost it and shook his head.

"No way am I wearing those! Let's call this the first step in your recovery." Inuyasha said and stepped into the room. Kagome began to breathe heavily as she stared down at his shoes touching her floor. Kagome shakily sat down on her bed and was surprised when Inuyasha joined her. Kagome scooted away from him and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Alright the project…" Inuyasha took off his backpack ignoring Kagome's nervous glance at it. He pulled out three books. "These are the only Science Fiction books I have…" Kagome picked them up after putting another pair of latex gloves over the ones she already was wearing. Kagome read the covers and frowned.

"These are okay and all but none of them were on the list of suggested books."

"Yeah I know…hopefully you have an idea…" Inuyasha looked around and spotted a large book shelf against a wall that was filled with all different sized books with plastic covers on them. Inuyasha stood abruptly and went to the shelf and began to scan the titles. Kagome sat on the bed and shifted nervously she had never had a boy in her room before besides family members. Something was bothering Kagome and she got up and left the room leaving Inuyasha who stood reading the back of a certain book. She went downstairs and into the kitchen to see a grumpy looking Miroku sitting at the kitchen island eating a sandwich. Miroku looked up at her surprised by the worried look on her face.

"Miro…you remember about a month ago when you and Sango yelled at Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. When Miroku nodded slowly Kagome looked down at her feet shyly. "W-why did you two say he was dangerous?"

Miroku cleared his throat and looked up at Kagome seriously. "Inuyasha has grown to be a very close friend of mine…but…When I met him I saw how he handled women and I didn't think he was good enough for you. No matter how judgmental it might have been at the time I still stick by that judgment and since then he has only proved to be a player. He is dangerous and not even Inuyasha knows how dangerous his interference would be to you. I can't stop you but if he insists on trying to cure you of your disorder things might get worse."

Kagome frowned and glared up at Miroku defiantly. "Oh yeah! Well I've only heard of him having one girl friend and that was Kikyou and that didn't even last one date! That doesn't seem like a player to me!"

"That might be the only instance of him dating at school but he has many female friends at night clubs! I know! I've seen them Kagome!" Miroku clenched his fists and Kagome crossed her arms.

"Even if that is true…how would he helping me get better make it worse?"

"There are a lot of things you don't understand and shouldn't know about Kagome…" Kagome opened her mouth to retaliate but she noticed Miroku's eyes shift. She looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha there with a serious look on his face.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Kagome shook her head and stomped by the hanyou and upstairs to her room. Inuyasha looked to Miroku and frowned.

"Inuyasha…I approve of you working on this project with Kagome and I don't mind you two hanging out anymore but…be careful." Inuyasha stared after Miroku confused as hell and then shrugged, brushing it off as Miroku trying to be melodramatic. Inuyasha went back upstairs and found Kagome looking through a book with a smile on her face. Then something occurred to him she had removed the surgical mask. Inuyasha sat down next to her, eyeing her newly exposed face. He hadn't gotten a good look at it the first time he saw her and this was a strange treat. Inuyasha's eyes slid down her small delicate nose, the smooth milky look of her cheeks, her petite chin and then her two rosy lips.

Inuyasha felt his cheeks heat up a little and diverted his eyes to the book. "What's that?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome held up the book with a big smile. "Brave New World! Have you read it?" when Inuyasha shook his head Kagome laughed happily. "It's great! We should totally read this, I KNOW you would like it!" Inuyasha took the book and flipped through it.

"Alright, doesn't really matter to me, so will I have to buy a copy?"

"No, I was thinking we could take turns reading to each other so that we can stop and talk about it and stuff." Kagome suggested.

"Sounds good. So! We got a lot of work done so lets take a break."

Kagome sweat dropped. "We only just picked the book…"

Inuyasha shrugged. "And that was a lot of work! Now let's work on curing you…" Kagome watched in wonder as Inuyasha dug through his backpack and pulled out a toothbrush. Kagome felt her throat tighten in shock. He couldn't mean…. "Here kitten we're gonna switch toothbrushes!" Kagome gasped and backed a good three feet from him on the bed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! No way!" Kagome screamed.

"I only used it once…" Inuyasha shrugged. Inuyasha suddenly left the room and after a rustling and doors opening and shutting Inuyasha returned with a green toothbrush in his hands that was vacuum sealed in a zip lock bag. "I assume this is yours…"

"Puppy!" Kagome whined trying to make a grab for the brush but in the process tripped over a wrinkle in the plastic on the floor and fell into his chest. She screamed in fright and smacked him. Kagome sat on her bum on the floor and looked up at Inuyasha to see him frozen in place with a red mark on his face. "I'm sorry!" Kagome yelled guiltily. Inuyasha burst out laughing and pocketed the toothbrush.

When Inuyasha's laughter died a little he smirked down at the confused girl. "Just think of it as me indirectly kissing you!" Inuyasha gave her his toothbrush and Kagome blushed furiously and looked up at the hanyou who winked down at her.

A/N: Hey everyone! WOW! I was REALLY impressed with all the reviews I got from the readers! You all don't know how happy I am to get to read so many reviews! you keep reviewing and Ill keep writing! Luv Danielle 


	4. All in the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 4: All in the Family

"UGH! I can't believe this!" Kagome yelled in frustration. Miroku about jumped out of his skin at her random outburst. Kagome looked very much angry as they approached the shrine steps and Miroku was hesitant to ask what was wrong, fearing he did something.

"Uh Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" asked Miroku nervously.

Kagome reached into the pocket of her black jeans and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is what's wrong! I got this note from the front office, it says that Gym is a required part of PE and if I don't take it I can't graduate!" Miroku took the note and read it a slow smile spreading on his face.

"Which means you'll be moved out of that class you have with Inuyasha right? Too bad, no more project bringing him over all the time…" Miroku said in false sadness. Kagome glared at him briefly then grinned.

"No I'll still have that class, turns out these new guys just came to our school and most of them have that block for PE so it is filled, they are moving me out of Art III and into PE for fourth block." Kagome said sticking her tongue out at Miroku when she finished.

Miroku sighed sadly. "Inuyasha told me he has PE fourth block dang it, that's three out of seven classes together…" Miroku stomped ahead of Kagome up the stairs and at this news from her cousin she silently cheered. Maybe PE wouldn't be so bad with Inuyasha there!

Kagome and Miroku got into the house and went their separate ways. Kagome went up stairs and into the bathroom to wash off any germs she might have picked up between her morning shower and the walk home. Kagome was removing all of her protective clothing after she thoroughly sprayed the bathroom clean when she spotted the toothbrush Inuyasha left with her a week ago. Kagome blushed slightly and ducked her head. She hadn't got up the courage to use it and instead went through at least 10 jugs of Listerine. Kagome turned on the water knob to hot and as steam filled the bathroom she stepped in. The only time she was ever naked was now she didn't even go into her room to change. Kagome sighed as she scrubbed her skin thoroughly. She hadn't been making much progress if anything things have been getting worse. Ever since the first book project meeting with Inuyasha where she removed her face mask just to spite Miroku she never got up the guts to make another attempt at making a step towards recovery, but Inuyasha wasn't rushing her though.

Kagome's eyes went half lidded a little…  
…Inuyasha…he's been so nice to me…We've only really known each other for a week but…it seems like we're the best of friends, like REAL friends. Sango and Miroku we're the only FRIENDS I had for the longest time I guess I forgot what it was like to feel wanted. Sango and Miroku are nice enough but they always seem to be so…careful around me like if they try to become closer friends with me I might break but Inuyasha definitely isn't like that…he is so…forward.

Kagome blushed furiously and was about to reach over and turn off the shower since she had finished washing her hair and body but there was a sudden pounding on the door. Kagome jumped ten feet in the air with a scream.

"Kagome? You in there? I thought we had reading to do today…" Inuyasha called through the door. Kagome gasped in realization and turned off the water. "Hey…now that I think about it what do you wear when you take a shower or bath?" Inuyasha's amused tone was evident to Kagome and she felt her face heat up. "No answer? Then you must be wearing nothing, let puppy in kitten!" Inuyasha teased.

"No way you pervert!" Kagome squeaked and once she was all dressed she opened the door. Inuyasha smirked and eyed her up and down appreciating the water's affects on her clothing. Kagome glared up at Inuyasha who leaned over and sniffed, he snarled up his nose and jerked back.

"Your breath stinks bitch." Inuyasha growled. Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly jumped back into the bathroom and slammed the door. Outside Inuyasha grinned mischievously. 'I'm such a good actor; I should get an award.' Inuyasha thought proudly. Inuyasha leaned against the door to hear the running faucet but he didn't hear any brushing which made him frown.

Inside Kagome knew Inuyasha was listening at the door and she glanced down at his toothbrush. 'H-He said he only u-used it once!' she thought desperately as she picked it up and ran it under the water for a little. She then put some toothpaste on it and brought it to her mouth. She grinded her teeth in frustration as every time she brought the brush towards her teeth her arm seemed to refuse to move. Kagome tried desperately but when she began to perspire with the effort she gave up and dropped it. "I can't do it Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled through the door.

Inuyasha's ears flipped back and he frowned. Kagome could feel his disappointment even as he walked away and she determinedly picked up the brush. "I can do it…" She brought it up and as it came to her mouth her arm began to not cooperate again. "Indirect kiss…indirect kiss…" Kagome mumbled under her breathe in a mantra until finally she was about to connect the toothbrush with her teeth, she brushed furiously for two a minute then she spat out the paste. She rinsed off the toothbrush with a victory smile on her face. She put on her face mask and jogged to her room to find Inuyasha flipping through Brave New World.

"I did it Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered. Inuyasha looked up surprised and smirked.

"Really? That's good! What changed after I left though?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed and looked down at her feet. "I guess I was just nervous with you on the other side of the door is all." Kagome gasped and realized she hadn't put on the paper shoes. Inuyasha noticed this as well and halted her before she left the room.

"Don't got put them, if you were able to forget to put them on then you don't really need them." Inuyasha said and pointed to the bed. Kagome looked at the box in the hallway longingly and then went to sit next to Inuyasha. "Alright kitten; it's your turn to read." Inuyasha gave her the book and Kagome situated herself comfortable against the wall. Inuyasha laid out on her bed like a lazy dog and waited for her to start reading. Kagome began to read in her soft tinkling voice and Inuyasha closed his eyes relaxing at the soothing sound. Kagome noticed Inuyasha falling asleep and a little irritated she poked his chest. Inuyasha jerked awake in surprise and stared at Kagome. "You…you touched me!" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Hey! I can bring myself to touch people as long as I'm wearing gloves! I'm not THAT much of a freak!" Kagome said irritated.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever…why'd you poke me anyway?" he grouched.

"You were falling asleep! Is my voice that droning that you fall asleep after like two minutes!" demanded Kagome her face getting red in embarrassment.

Inuyasha pointed to a clock with an indigent face. "It's been an hour you psycho wench! Your voice isn't droning so stop freaking out!" Kagome glanced at the clock and blinked in surprise.

"Oh…oops! Sorry puppy!" Kagome apologized in a not so convincing way.

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "That's it! You freak out on me and all I get is an "oops! Sorry puppy!"" Inuyasha did a terrible impersonation of Kagome at the end with batting eyelashes and everything.

Kagome glared. "I didn't say it like that dog boy!"

"Wench!"

"Mutt!"

"Bitch!"

Mongrel!"

Inuyasha blinked. "Is all you can think of dog insults?"

"You should talk! "Bitch!"" Kagome made her voice way low and crossed her eyes. Inuyasha began to growl and was about to retaliate when there were two roaring laughter's filling the room. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the door to see Sango and Miroku laughing uncontrollably.

"And you were worried that they would be getting along too well!" Sango said looking at Miroku with tears in her eyes. Miroku nodded unable to say anything he was laughing so hard. Kagome and Inuyasha rolled their eyes and glared at their friends.  
"What do you losers want?" griped Inuyasha

Sango grinned wickedly. "I want some girl time with Kagome! You gotta go with Miroku and have some guy fun!" Sango laughed.

Miroku snarled up his nose. "That sounded so wrong Sango my love but I wouldn't mind watching this "girl time"" Miroku grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Sango who reflexively slapped him.

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms. "It's my turn with kitten so you can just go fk off Sango!" Inuyasha growled.

Sango glared and marched over to Inuyasha she latched onto his ear and dragged him out of the room like school boy in trouble. Inuyasha yipped and whimpered in pain at the rough handling of his sensitive ears. A/N: Poor Inuyasha! Ill rub them for you! rubs Inuyasha's ears Inuyasha:purr) Kagome watched all this happen worriedly and when Sango slammed the door on the two boys Kagome gave Sango a weak smile.

"You know, you could have hurt him…" Kagome said softly.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I didn't hurt your lover boy!" Sango plopped down on the bed near a blushing Kagome. "So…how are things going?"

"Good, I'm making some progress actually!" Kagome said proudly. Sango got a slightly pained expression but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

"That's good…what do you think of Inuyasha?" asked Sango with a grin.

Kagome felt her face heat up AGAIN. "He's a really good friend…"

"AAnd!"

"What do you want me to say! We're just friends!"

"That blush says otherwise." Sango teased. Kagome grinned at her.

"And what about you and my cousin hmm?"

"What about him! He's a lecher!" Sango squeaked.

"Ah! Like you don't like his antics!" Kagome said sarcastically. Sango glared halfheartedly.

"You've changed a lot since you met Inuyasha…you're more…out going."

"Inuyasha treats me like everyone else and I feel good around him…" Kagome shrugged.

"How's your brother doing?"

Downstairs in the kitchen Inuyasha dropped his chopsticks abruptly and stared at Miroku with a frown. His ramen actually FORGOTTEN! (A/N: O.O)

Miroku stared at Inuyasha with his intense blue eyes. "Kagome's dad is in an asylum, that's why you've never seen him around."

"Oh…why is he there?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku looked down at his bowl of ramen. "Her father has a lot of mental problems, as does his sister, Kagome's aunt." When Inuyasha nodded for him to go on Miroku sighed again. "It's kinda depressing to talk about but you should know…Kagome's father has mysophobia like Kagome, though phobias haven't been found to be genetic disorders they can be impressed onto children but Kagome's had it since she was four years old which is strange. Her father also has a behavior disorder and Kagome's little brother Souta has the same exact disorder."

"What is this behavior disorder?" asked Inuyasha.

"Souta and Kagome's father do everything in groups of three."

"Huh!" Inuyasha gasped very confused.

"For example…Souta will open and shut a door three times before entering, he'll take three steps pause then three more steps when he walks and he also has been prone to repeat things three times. He can't help it." Said Miroku. "Her father is also prone to depression and suicide which is why he is in the asylum. Kagome's aunt is in there because she has a severe case of schizophrenia." Said Miroku looking at Inuyasha pointedly. Inuyasha was staring down at his ramen so he didn't catch the hint Miroku was trying to throw him.

"Why do I never see her brother?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh right, you've only been around for a week. Souta has been on a college campus nearby in the afternoons helping with testing on his disorder. He should be back today, you'll like him he's a nice kid." Suddenly there was the door bell ringing, then again, then again. "That'll be him!" Miroku hopped off the stool and went to the door. Miroku opened the door for the young boy that looked a lot like Kagome but was much tanner than her and of course a boy.

Souta walked in and immediately Inuyasha noticed the effects his disorder had on him. Souta took three steps paused and took three more until he finally reached Inuyasha. "Hello. Hello. Hello." Souta repeated. Inuyasha noticed Souta's hand out and Inuyasha smiled, this kid thinks he's an adult. Inuyasha shook his hand and noticed that after three shakes Souta pulled away.

"Souta right?" Inuyasha asked, already knowing it was him.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Souta said in a rush. For people with Souta's condition it is more common for them to repeat small sentences three times rather than long ones though they do have a tendency to only talk for three seconds at a time when they talk for long periods. "Who are you?"

"Inuyasha, friends with Miroku, Kagome, and Sango." Said Inuyasha. Souta looked up at Inuyasha surprise and blinked three times.

"Kagome? Kagome? Kagome?" Souta repeated confused.

"Don't worry about it Souta. Let's go play on your X-box!" Miroku said happily. Souta nodded eagerly and looked at Inuyasha.

"Wanna play with us!" asked Souta excitedly thinking Inuyasha looked really cool in his goth attire. Inuyasha shrugged and followed the Miroku and the boy into another room. Inuyasha watched Souta turn the game on and off three times before turning it on to play and Inuyasha couldn't help but think to himself. 'Why do I get the feeling I'll never be bored at the Higurashi shrine?'

A/N: Hey! I was sick today so I got to stay home and work on this! cheer Tell me what you think people and next chapter will be Gym Class where Kagome has to wear the dress out clothes that she does in the show! Wonder what Inuyasha will do when he sees her like that waggles eyebrows REVIEW! 


	5. Gym Class and the Breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 5: Gym Class and the Breakdown

Kagome sighed as she slowly removed her black clothes in the girl's locker room. She glanced around at the other girls who didn't seem to notice her and just tittered on and on about their day to their friends as they got dressed out. Kagome opened the packaging of the dress out uniform, basically a white sweater and a red one piece bathing suit whose bottoms weren't covered by the sweater. Kagome blushed slightly as she put them on and she went a near by mirror to look at her self. She felt weird without the mask or gloves and knew that she might have to find a way to sneak disinfectant spray into the gym class.

Kagome saw a smaller girl, a freshman perhaps, join her in front of the mirror, but she didn't look at herself in it but at Kagome. Kagome stared at the girl hesitantly and a little uneasy by the pleasant look she was giving her.

"Hey! You're Kagome right? I've never seen you in such revealing clothes you don't look half bad actually." The girl winked teasingly and Kagome smiled at the girl, finding her sense of humor nice and light hearted. "I'm Rin Hiroshiwa by the way but you can call me just Rin!" Kagome smiled at Rin and noticed the girls leaving the locker room.

"You can call me Kagome. How did you know my name?" asked Kagome as she and Rin exited the locker rooms.

"Ha! Like anyone in this school doesn't! The girl who wears a face mask everyday to school is kinda hard to miss!" Rin laughed. Kagome sweat dropped. "Anyway! What grade are you in?" asked Rin.

"Junior. You're a freshman right?"

Rin pouted with a mock scowl. "I'm a Sophomore thank you very much why does everyone think I'm a freshman!" Rin ranted in a not very angry voice, she was obviously just being playing around.

Kagome grinned down at the girl. "Maybe cause you're so short?" Kagome teased.

Rin grinned. "I'm only a couple inches shorter than you!" Kagome and Rin laughed and as Rin opened the door to the outside fields Kagome slipped out without touching the door. Rin noticed of course and smiled secretively.

Kagome soon found herself out on the baseball field; it was social time for the girls while the boys played. The girls sat in one of the dugouts and watched or talked to each other. Kagome stood not wanting to sit on the dirty benches. Kagome was watching Inuyasha pitch the ball with such confidence and strength that she began to wonder why a guy like him would bother with her, he should be with his girlfriend, one that wouldn't scream in terror at him touching her. Kagome sighed and noticed Rin waving over at her. Rin had a towel over the seat next to her and was pointing at it eagerly. Kagome walked over very confused to meet a grinning Rin.

"The coach gave me this! He said it's never been used!" Rin assured. Kagome looked at it hesitantly and forced herself to sit down though the uncertainty of the cleanliness of the towel was bothering her and making her anxious. Rin watched Kagome sweat slightly in fear and saw the upset look on her face. "…You really are scared…" Rin whispered under her breath. Kagome whipped her head around sharply.

"N-No! I'm fine! Thank you Rin." Kagome said with a smile and forced back her fear. Rin shook her head slowly and the two turned to watch the game. Rin glanced at Kagome and then at whom Kagome was staring at.

"Like Inuyasha huh?" Rin teased. Kagome sputtered and stared at Rin wide eyed.

"NO! We're friends is all!"

"Oh? You were staring at him pretty lovingly for it to have been a friendly stare." Rin said nonchalantly and went back to watching the game with a wide grin on her face. Kagome blushed and went back to looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suddenly heard the whistle signaling the switching between girls and boys and headed towards the dug out as the girls came out slowly. Inuyasha paused when he saw Kagome. Inuyasha smirked and eyed the newly revealed skin of her legs, which were surprisingly semi tanned. Inuyasha walked over to her and watched as she stared up at him with a blush. "Hey kitten. Why don't you ever dress like that for me?" asked Inuyasha innocently. Rin, standing next to Kagome, giggled but covered it with her hand.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a fake glare. "Cause you're a horny mutt that's why." Kagome said with a voice lacking any malice. Inuyasha chuckled and purposefully stared at her legs hoping Kagome noticed where he was looking.

"Nice tan their kitten, how did you get it if you're always wearing long sleeves and pants?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed. "My mom thought I might not be getting enough expercise because of my condition so my aunt and uncle bought a gym for me to work out in, no one is allowed to enter it but me for contamination purposes." Kagome shrugged at the end of her explanation and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"And that hot tan?"

Kagome glared up at him "glass roof, plenty of sun, now if you don't mind I need to go over for team picking." Kagome walked around Inuyasha who smirked over his shoulder after her. Rin jogged after Kagome happily. Inuyasha took a seat in the dug out and watched as the teams were picked, Kagome last of course for obvious reasons. The two teams played and the girls weren't very good at the sport which made the game a little boring. Inuyasha was just about to fall asleep when one of the girls in the outfield called. "HIGURASHI'S AT BAT!"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open to see Kagome walking to the home plate with a bat in hand; he noticed her shaking and nervous look knowing that she was having difficulties with not throwing away the dirty bat. Inuyasha frowned. 'What are they thinking? She can't do this!' Inuyasha sat up straight and stared at Kagome in concern.

Kagome got into position to hit the ball and she gulped nervously. The pitcher threw the ball so fast Kagome wasn't even ready for it.

"STRIKE ONE!" the coach yelled.

Kagome gulped and got a determined face. Another pitch thrown, this time Kagome swung but missed. "STRIKE TWO!" the booming voice of the coach rang in her ears and Kagome whimpered. She glanced around and saw Inuyasha who smiled at her reassuringly and Kagome suddenly knew she'd hit it this time.

The pitch was thrown…Kagome swung the bat as hard as she could…AND IT HIT! Kagome gasped and watched as the ball soared high in the air. Kagome dropped the bat and made a dash for first base. The ball still airborne when she crossed second, it hit the ground when she neared third. A girl in the outfield scooped it up and threw to the player on second who was closer than the one on third. Kagome was nearing home plate and saw her team yelling for her to slide. Kagome jumped and slide three feet onto home plate just before the ball made it in the catcher's mitt.

Kagome's team cheered as she was pronounced safe but no one but Inuyasha noticed that something was terribly wrong. Kagome suddenly gave a blood curdling scream and everyone gasped when they saw the girl thrashing on the ground and clutching herself. Kagome was sobbing and tears were rolling down her face. Everyone moved to help her but were pushed back by the coach. Kagome screamed in horror on the ground, covered in dirt and dust.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she suddenly say thousands of maggots and worms crawling all over each other and the feel of dirt surrounded her. The smell of death and decay hung the air and Kagome screamed in terror, but her voice was much higher, like if she were younger. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" Kagome's younger voice cried in horror.

To those standing around her Kagome was losing it. She clawed at her arms desperately trying to get the dirt off, but to Kagome she was trying to get the disgusting maggots and worms crawling all over her.

Inuyasha pushed through the crowd and past the coach roughly. He grabbed hold of Kagome with no restraint and held her, making sshing sounds to calm her. He suddenly smelled a coppery smell and removed his hand from her to find small trace of blood on his hands from where they touched skin.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome in shock to see blood seeping from her skin as she screamed in pain. Inuyasha felt the prickling of tears in his eyes and he couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha swooped Kagome up into his arms and ran from the gym class. The coach called after Inuyasha angrily but soon got over it and ran up to the school. The coach pounded on the windows of the nearest classroom, scaring everyone inside. "CALL 911!" He yelled to the confused female teacher.

Inuyasha ran with Kagome who now was bleeding even more, from where the blood was coming from he didn't know but he knew that she needed to get clean. Inuyasha kicked the boy's locker room open and ran inside to the showers in the back. Without a care for his clothes or Kagome's Inuyasha turned on the water and jumped in.

The cold water rushed down him and he looked down at Kagome who suddenly began to quiet a little but she was still crying. Kagome buried her face into his chest and sobbed and Inuyasha sighed in relief when the bleeding began to stop. Inuyasha leaned against the tile walls of the shower and looked down at Kagome, paying no mind to the water cascading down his body. Inuyasha hugged her tightly to him and Kagome whimpered.

"Everywhere…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha looked down confused. "What Kagome?"

"Disease…everywhere! I thought I was going to die…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha didn't say anything to this just stared on in confusion. The faint sound of ambulance bells and police sirens rang from the outside world and Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who had now cried herself to sleep. Inuyasha placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and turned off the water.

"I should have protected you…" he whispered bitterly as he exited the locker rooms.

A/N: O.O where the heck did that come from! Dang that wasn't how I pictured it ending to be honest but my mind wanders and I guess I wanted to end it on a dark note! Oh and to whoever is wondering, yes im going to include Kagome's mom she will be in the next chapter, I wanted everyone to meet her with Kagome's dad. shrug anyway! PLEASE REVIEW! I everso love to read them! from Danielle 


	6. The Hospital and the Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 6: The Hospital and Secrets

Kagome was sleeping in the clean hospital bed, a nurse changed her into the provided clothing the hospital had. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Souta sat around in guest chairs watching Kagome or looking around curiously. They had all just arrived, having not been allowed to go on the ambulance with their friend and sister. Souta looked at Kagome sadly and shook his head three times. 'Poor sister.' He thought pained. Souta reached up to Sango's uniform sleeve and tugged on it three times. "I'm going to walk around." Souta whispered. Sango nodded slowly and watched as the boy exited, after opening and shutting the door three times he opened it again and left.

Soon the doctor entered and all three stood up worriedly. The doctor smiled at them sympathetically and motioned for them to sit back down.

"Will she be okay, doctor?" asked Miroku.

The doctor looked at Kagome and then at the rest in the room. "She will be alright; she just needs plenty of rest to recover. She went through the worse stress I've ever seen in my life, to the point that she showed a very serious case of hematidrosis." The doctor said sadly.

"Hematidrosis?" Sango questioned.

The doctor explained. "Hematidrosis is very uncommon; it is associated with a high level of psychological stress. Sever anxiety cause chemicals to be released in her body that began to break down the capillaries in the sweat glands of her skin. As a result, there was bleeding in her sweat glands causing her to sweat blood. It takes very sever anxiety and maybe even terror to cause this."

"Will she recover?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, but the condition causes that skin to be extremely sensitive and it is likely that when she wakes she will feel extreme pain because of it. Now…I think someone should go find Kagome's mother, I believe you said she works here?" the doctor said looking at Miroku. Miroku nodded.

"Yes, she is in…building 5A…" Miroku said softly. The doctor's eyebrows rose sharply.

"Oh…Well I think someone should go then."

"Inuyasha and I will go." Sango said firmly. Inuyasha glared at her sharply.

"No way in hell, I'm staying here!" Inuyasha growled.

"Don't you want to meet Kagome's mom? Besides…Kagome isn't going anywhere and Miroku is family which means the doctor might want to ask him about Kagome's medical history. Come on." Sango stood up and didn't allow Inuyasha to argue because she immediately dragged him out of the room.

After a minute's silence the doctor looked over at Miroku seriously who stared at Kagome's sleeping form with a stern look. "What caused this, young man?"

"She has mysophobia…She had a mental breakdown because she slid in some dirt." Miroku said.

The doctor's face hardened. "Not even mysophobia alone could cause this…What had her so terrified?"

Miroku didn't seem to react to the doctor's demanding tone. "That…is none of your business…" The doctor wielded around angrily.

"I'm her doctor of course it's my business!" the doctor yelled. "What did you do to this girl to scare her so!"

Miroku turned slowly to stare at the doctor with and emotionless face. "That…is confidential." Miroku then glared at the doctor. "If you pursue this issue I will be sure that you never find a job again in Tokyo, you understand me?" The doctor gulped and stomped out of the room.

Inuyasha stared around as he and Sango walked through an outside corridor and towards a strange building that looked rather plain but had an ominous feel to it. Inuyasha saw the sign in front of the building. "5A: Mental Hospital" Inuyasha frowned. 'Kagome's mother works in an asylum?" Inuyasha and Sango walked through the white building's corridors, Inuyasha wondering if Sango even knew where she was going.

They arrived at a room number and Sango checked the clipboard hanging on a hook on the door. "Good, it's guest time…" Sango knocked on the door and the speaker next to the door beeped on and a voice came over it.

"I thought I had an hour with my husband!" The voice said irritated and Sango smiled and pushed the button under the speaker.

"I'm not security Dr. Higurashi, it's me, Sango." Sango said into the speaker. She released the button and suddenly the door opened. Kagome's mother, Dr. Higurashi stood in front of the two teens in her white lab coat and a clip board in hand.

"Sango dear, who is this?" asked Dr. Higurashi curiously looking at Inuyasha.

"This is a friend. You need to come with us, something's happened with Kagome…" Sango said sadly. Dr. Higurashi gasped and stepped out of the room completely and into the hallway to stand in front of Sango. Inuyasha looked over Dr. Higurashi's shoulder to see a man inside the white padded room wearing a straight jacket. Inuyasha frowned slightly and glanced at the name above the door. "Higurashi, Toru" Inuyasha's eye widened and he looked into the room again at the man. 'Kagome's father?' Inuyasha thought in wonder.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" asked Dr. Higurashi.

"She's had a mental breakdown at school and you need to come see her…unless this meeting with your husband can't wait…" Sango said softly.

"No, I must go to Kagome. I'll go find the guards with the key for this room; you two wait here and watch him." Dr. Higurashi ran off urgently and left the two teens to stare at the man he sat against the wall with his head down. Inuyasha frowned slightly and slowly entered the room, Sango just leaned against the wall with a frown, not really caring if Inuyasha went into the room.

Inuyasha walked across the padded floors with a frown on his face and came to a stop in front of the shaggy looking man, with long unruly black hair and pale skin. Inuyasha looked down at Toru Higurashi with a scowl. 'Is he awake?'

Toru looked up at Inuyasha slowly to reveal the sapphire blue eyes that Kagome had most definitely got from him. "Who are you?" asked Toru, his raspy voice sounding gruff to Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha's left ear twitched and he scoffed. "Inuyasha, who the hell are you?"

Toru chuckled mysteriously. "I am Kagome's father…you must be the half demon…"

"You know me, old man?" Inuyasha growled, he got a creeped out vibe from this man and it made his hair stand on end a little.

Toru smiled up at Inuyasha wickedly. "Of course, how could I not? You're all they talk about…" Toru said.

"They?" Inuyasha questioned.

"The men, the ones who send radio signals to my brain…" Toru said seriously. "They talk about how you are after my daughter…how you want to cure her…"

Inuyasha glared. "Alright! Who really told you all this? Was it Miroku?"

"You saved my baby girl from the dust, the maggots, it was a mistake for them to let her play baseball without more clothing…" Toru said, almost to himself more than Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared. "Wait! How do YOU know about that? It just happened!"

"The lo techs know all…" Toru said under his breath.

Inuyasha stared down at Toru in shock and was suddenly grabbed by the arm.

"Didn't you hear me calling you Inuyasha! We got the key so we need to go back!" Sango said in frustration as she dragged the stunned hanyou out. Toru stared after Inuyasha with a wide grin and Inuyasha shuddered in fear. That man was scary…and the lo techs…where have I heard them before?

Dr. Higurashi, Sango, and Inuyasha returned to Kagome's room to attend to the girl. When they entered Inuyasha immediately noticed that Kagome was awake. She looked tired and had apparently got a face mask from the doctor.

"Mom! Inuyasha! Sango!" Kagome said happily. Miroku looked up at them with a smile.

"My poor baby! Are you alright! Sango told me what happened!" Dr. Higurashi approached Kagome who waved her off.

"I'm fine mama! Don't worry about me…C-Can I talk to Inuyasha for a minute?" Everyone else looked at Inuyasha confused and Kagome's mom suddenly grinned.

"Is this your boyfriend Kagome?" asked Dr. Higurashi. Kagome blushed furiously and avidly denied it but Dr. Higurashi still gave her a knowing look before she left. Once they were alone Inuyasha looked down at Kagome guiltily, he was about to apologize for not protecting her better but Kagome spoke up first.

"Im sorry!" Kagome yelped.

Inuyasha stared down at her confused. "What the hell are YOU sorry for kitten!" Inuyasha demanded with a frown.

"I ruined the game, I bet everyone is mad at me…" said Kagome, looking ashamed.

"Who cares about that stupid game Kagome! You are hurting and that damn school didn't think about the consequences of putting you in Gym!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked down at her hands in her lap sadly. "Feh! Don't worry kitten. Miroku talked to the principal and they are going to allow you to graduate without Gym credits, you still have to attend gym though, just sit and watch I guess, or only take part in the non-dirt events." Inuyasha said with a shrug. Kagome sighed in relief and looked up at Inuyasha. "Well…I need to head home now kitten, I hope you get better quickly so you can make it to school tomorrow but if not I'll come visit you…" Inuyasha stood and headed towards the door after Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered halting Inuyasha in his tracks. "Thank you for saving me…" Kagome didn't see Inuyasha's smile as he walked out of the room.

A/N: Hey everyone! Oh! By the way, that condition Kagome had called hematidrosis, it is a real condition that many scientists believe is what caused Jesus to sweat blood when he was praying the night before his crucifiction! Just a cool fun fact! shrug Tell me what you think people! Man this was a long chapter…. REVIEW! Please! 


	7. The Truth is close

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 7: The Truth is close…

Kagome hesitantly rang the doorbell with her gloved hand and began to nervously paw at the book in her hands, waiting for the residents to open up. Kagome gasped as the door to the large house swung open and before her stood a man that looked remarkably like Inuyasha, save for some differences in ears and the strange markings on his face. He also looked emotionless which was NOTHING like Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled nervously. "Is this the Takahashi residence?" asked Kagome. The man's expression didn't change at all, he merely nodded slowly. "Uhh…then Inuyasha lives here?" Kagome questioned innocently. The man nodded again and lazily turned and walked away. Kagome looked after him curiously and followed.

The man led her up many flights of stairs until they reached a landing where the man stopped and beat on the door in irritation. Kagome watched in wonder as the silent man suddenly spoke. "This Sesshoumaru does not appreciate having to get up to attend to such trivial matters as showing a whore to your room." Kagome's jaw dropped in shock and Sesshoumaru walked away.

"Oi! What the hell is that suppose to mean you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted through the door. Kagome's mouth snapped shut and she scowled after Sesshoumaru. Kagome opened the door to Inuyasha's room and her breath caught in her throat at what she saw.

Inuyasha was lying on his back on a bed with a crimson comforter, his position lazy, with his arms hanging from the sides of the bed. He was on his bed in nothing but black boxers. Kagome squeaked in shock and turned around. 'He's half naked! And that is DEFINITELY a guy smell!' Kagome thought her blush deepening when she smelled the woodsy scent that lightly filled the room.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome in mild surprise and at her extreme reaction he couldn't help but grin cockily. Seeing her refuse to look at him even as he implored her to take another look he decided he should get dressed, and promptly put on a pair of jeans. The bare-chested Inuyasha hollered over to Kagome. "What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?"

Kagome hesitantly turned around and looked at Inuyasha shyly, seeing that he had at least put some pants on she slowly entered the room, whose mess scared Kagome a little. Kagome realized she was asked a question and promptly glared at the hanyou. "You stood me up yesterday and now we need to pull an all-nighter if we ever hope to finish this!" Kagome yelled baring the book. Inuyasha's eyes widened at her outburst and he scoffed irritating Kagome.

"Who cares? We'll ask to present Tuesday." Inuyasha shrugged. It was Sunday and the project was due tomorrow.

"And if he says no?" Kagome asked in frustration.

"Then I'll kick his ass until he says yes, what do you WANT me to do, kitten?" Inuyasha asked tiredly. Kagome slammed the door shut behind her and stomped to the bed. She smacked his leg until he sat up and she plopped herself on the bed at his feet.

"Like I said…we are going to pull an all-nighter." Kagome said nonchalantly.

Inuyasha snorted. "And Miroku has approved this plan?" Inuyasha secretly liked the idea of Kagome staying the night at his house even if all they would be doing is reading.

"No…but I got Souta to cover for me…Alright we left off on page 101 and it's my turn." Kagome began to read and Inuyasha leaned against his head board as he listened.

"Will Kagome be okay, love?" asked Toru to Dr. Higurashi as she shut the door to his cell behind her.

Kaoru Higurashi smiled at her husband and went over to sit in front of him with her legs beneath her gracefully. "She is fine, she's been released." Said Kaoru.

"How much longer before the day, love?" asked Toru tiredly, his head sagging back to rest against the wall.

"Only a few more weeks dear…the lo techs have come together for the talks. You will be saved from this hell soon." Kaoru stopped and narrowed her eyes at Toru skeptically. "But if you continue to play it off like someone is sending RADIO SIGNALS to your brain they might reconsider helping you."

Toru laughed darkly. "I can't help myself; I do have "schizophrenia"! Maybe next time I should tell them I'm Jesus!" Kaoru rolled her eyes at her husbands amusing behavior.

"You continue to make fun of people who really DO have schizophrenia and I'll sock you so hard you might just develop the illness, that'll teach you." Kaoru grumbled. Toru laughed, no longer as evil and cynical as when he talked with Inuyasha.

"So, about that boy that visited me a few days ago…" said Toru. "Maybe he can help us…"

"Maybe, he seems to be close to Kagome…" Kaoru said.

"Can you find a way to get him to come and talk with me?" asked Toru.

"I think so…what are you gonna do?" asked Kaoru.

"Kagome has been pushed over the edge by that family of yours, her recovery will be difficult but I know that young man will be able to help…Here is what else you'll need to do…go into the restricted filling rooms and get the security tapes of that day…" Kaoru nodded in understanding and leaned forward slowly placing a quick kiss on her husband's lips she stood and left the cell.

"Dang, its dinner time and we still have 40 more pages to go!" Kagome groaned. Inuyasha chuckled and stood up. He did a lazy stretch and began to walk out of the room. Kagome set the book down and followed the hanyou. "Where are you going?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"The kitchen, I happen to get hungry around dinner time! I know it sounds crazy but it's true!" Inuyasha said with deep sarcasm and Kagome glared at the back of his head.

"idiot." Kagome grumbled under her breath, another chuckle from Inuyasha signified that he had heard her.

Inuyasha entered the kitchen and began to look threw cabinets. Kagome saw the normal food to ramen ratio and was stunned. "Think you have enough ramen there?" asked Kagome sarcastically.

Inuyasha took her seriously though. "I think I need to get a few more, this cabinet is only ¾ full…" Inuyasha said to himself. Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"No matter how tempting ramen is I think I want some pizza, you want me to order you one too?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, just two large pepperoni pizzas would be nice." Inuyasha said offhand. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Sure you aren't a pig demon?" Kagome teased.

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome. "Just order the damn pizzas you sassy bitch." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and ordered. "So kitten, do you want me to stop trying to cure you?" asked Inuyasha, finally deciding the question that had been pestering him for awhile now.

Kagome looked up at him surprised and confused. "Why would you do that?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha looked away from her and hopped up to sit on the counter. "Because…after that breakdown I thought you might be too scared to continue."

Kagome's face softened at these words. He's concerned for me… "Inuyasha, I don't want you to ever let me quit okay? This is important to me."

"Why is that?" asked Inuyasha, his left ear twitched curiously.

"Because…" Kagome blushed. "I want to know what it is like to be kissed…I've heard all these different opinions about what THEIR first kisses were like and well…I want to know…" Kagome said shyly. Inuyasha stared at Kagome intensely and Kagome nervously walked over to the counter Inuyasha was on and hopped up to sit on it as well.

A slow grin creeped into Inuyasha's expression. Kagome frowned slightly and watched curiously as Inuyasha leaned slightly on one arm so that his shoulders were slanted and Kagome's attention shifted to his arm. "Then here is your next step to being cured…touch my arm without the glove." Inuyasha said with a sly grin. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked down at her gloved hands and then at the well toned powerful looking arm that was bare to her because of his lack of a shirt.

Seeing the encouraging look on his face Kagome slowly removed the latex glove and after staring at her exposed hand nervously she looked back at his arm. Inuyasha smiled slightly at the emotions that played across her face.

Kagome reached out with her index finger and the second the tip of her finger made contact with the smooth tanned skin Kagome silently gasped at the feel of electricity shooting up her arms and into her torso to cause a strange tingling sensation. Inuyasha felt something weird too, the second he felt that hesitant finger touch him his face heated up for no reason and the place where her finger once was began to burn. Inuyasha licked his lips and stared down at Kagome who now had her hands folded meekly in her lap and a huge blush on her face.

A/N: Call me a softy but I like to end stuff on a foo-foo note. Wondering what the hell Toru and Kaoru are talking about? Me too! XD kidding! You'll find out in the next chapter! Chapter 8:The Truth is Finally Revealed. Please Review! I want to know what YOU think people! Lol 


	8. The Truth is Finally Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 8: The Truth is Finally Revealed

Inuyasha grunted at the sound of a doorbell ringing and opened his sleepy amber orbs to see that he was lying on the floor. Up on the bed was Kagome sleeping soundly with her face resting on his disinfected pillow. Inuyasha groaned again when he heard the doorbell and began to trudge to the door.

Inuyasha opened the front door sleepily to be greeted by a panicked looking Miroku. "Kagome is gone Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled urgently. "You know her scent! Come help me look for her!" Inuyasha blinked at Miroku a few times in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kagome didn't show up for school today." Said Miroku.

"School? It's Sunday Miroku…" Inuyasha grumbled while rubbing his eyes.

"NO, it's Monday! Figures you would sleep through a whole school day—." Miroku trailed off and sniffed a little. Inuyasha blinked at Miroku as the black haired boy sniffed him. Miroku's eyes widened and he glared up at Inuyasha. "She's here isn't she Inuyasha! What have you been doing to my cousin!" Miroku stormed into the house leaving a slightly scared hanyou in his wake. Miroku was a little scary in protective cousin mode. How did he know Kagome was here by smelling me? Is he a demon in disguise? As Inuyasha followed after Miroku he sniffed him self and noticed a thin smell of disinfectant was on him…Oh…figures Miroku would catch me… Ah well isn't like I slept WITH her…I let her use the bed…

Inuyasha entered his room to see Miroku waking up a sleepy Kagome. "Kagome. Wake up!" Miroku yelled, having no other way of waking her up. Kagome slowly came around and sat up to look at the two boys. "Kagome…you missed school because you spent the night at Inuyasha's house…can you even comprehend how much trouble you are in?" asked Miroku after he calmed down a little. Kagome blinked at him a few times and grinned.

"I won't be in trouble if you don't tell…" Kagome said happily.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't I tell?" asked Miroku.

"Because…look how much progress me and Inuyasha made last night in my recovery!" Kagome removed her glove and Miroku watched wide eyes as she pressed the tips of her fingers to his cheek. Miroku's expression softened a little.

"You can touch another person now?" Miroku said with a hint of relief in his voice, maybe his fears wouldn't come true…

"Barely touch them, I tried laying my palm flat on Inuyasha's arm but I began to sweat again and I didn't want to start bleeding so we stopped with my rehabilitation until I either get all healed or stop sweating when I touch someone." Kagome explained. Miroku nodded and looked over at Inuyasha who was determinedly looking anywhere but at Miroku.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry I misjudged you before…"

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed.

Miroku smiled slightly and looked at Kagome again. "Come on Kagome, we need to visit your mom, she has to work overtime again, and she also asked you to come Inuyasha…" Miroku looked around at the hanyou who after staring in surprise shrugged and went into the closet to get dressed. Kagome grabbed her book and put on her shoes. "Inuyasha!" Miroku called to the closet. "We are going home to change, you meet us there and we'll go in my car!" Inuyasha made a grunt of affirmation and the two cousins left.

Kagome looked up threw the windows of Miroku's car and sighed. It's going to rain pretty bad, I'll need to get a rain coat…

"You know…you missing school today wasn't good Kagome, didn't you have a project due today?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, but the teacher can't count it against us if mom gives me a sick note…" Kagome said with a grin.

"And why would she do that?" asked Miroku sarcastically.

"Because a certain handsome cousin might tell her that I was sick!" Kagome said innocently.

Miroku chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?"

As Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku walked along the halls of building 5A something was bothering Kagome. I know I'm forgetting something…what is it…disinfectant spray…face mask…gloves…rag…what am I missing! Kagome sighed and gave up the annoying thought as they reached Dr. Higurashi's office. They entered to find her at her desk.

"Oh! You all came…good…let me get the key…" Kaoru grabbed a keychain off a hook and they all followed her to Toru's cell. Kagome and Kaoru talked happily in front of the group while Miroku and Inuyasha talked in the back.

Kaoru unlocked the door to the cell and allowed Kagome and Miroku in, she gave the key to Miroku and before Inuyasha entered she stepped in front of him. "Inuyasha right?" Inuyasha nodded in agreement and Kaoru smiled sadly. "I think you need to come with me…we'll come right back but you have to see this…"

Kaoru was able to persuade Inuyasha to follow her and Inuyasha soon found himself in what appeared to be a control room. There were many TV screens and control panels in the room and Inuyasha watched Kaoru sit at a rolling chair and insert a tape into the VSR of the control panel. Kaoru looked at Inuyasha and waved him over Inuyasha went and stood behind Kaoru and wondered what she was doing.

"Inuyasha…I know about you trying to help Kagome, but…you needed to see this sooner of later…" Kaoru pressed play and on the largest TV screen appeared a picture.

Inuyasha watched the movie curiously. It appeared to be a surveillance tape for somewhere in an asylum, Inuyasha noted the date of the recording to be about ten years ago.

A group of people stood around an examining table that had what appeared to be a sleeping six year old girl with black hair and a cute face.

'Kagome!' Inuyasha thought in wonder as he stared at the little girl that looked remarkably like Kagome.

A psychiatrist stood among the family of the girl. A young Kaoru, an old man, a woman with a long black braid and a kind face and a strange moon shaped tattoo on her cheek, in this woman's arms was a tiny infant no older than one year, and finally a young boy a little older than the young Kagome stood peeking at Kagome on the table. The boy was obviously Miroku with the same hairstyle even.  
"Flooding is the only way to cure your child…" the psychiatrist said gravely.  
"Flooding?" the woman with the tattoo asked hesitantly.  
"Yes, it is where you submerge a person with an irrational fear in the thing they are afraid of until they realize there isn't anything to be scared of." There was a moments silence in the group and suddenly the young Kaoru spoke.  
"We'll do it…right?" Kaoru looked to the other adults and they all nodded, as they began to sign paper releasing blame from the asylum Miroku leaned up on his tip toes and patted Kagome's hand.  
"You'll be okay, Kagome-chan!" Miroku said happily to the sleeping girl.

(The recording time has shifted to about an hour later) Now the room being recorded is different. The young Kagome's eyes snap open and she screams in terror, she awoke in a bed of millions of maggots, worms, and cock roaches, all crawling over her. She was covered in blood as well, but it wasn't her's. Kagome sat up in the tub of disgusting oozing and crawling creatures. She could feel them in her clothes, in her hair, everywhere…  
Kagome gave another ear piercing scream as she smell decay and found that all round her pool of maggots, worms, and such there were dead decaying animals. Kagome screamed and as she stumbled out of the pool of sloshing maggots and worms she fell onto a pile of dead rabbits and squirrels.  
"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Kagome screamed out desperately. The walls were covered in mud and slimes and mosquitoes landed on her skin. Kagome slapped the bugs while she screamed in terror. "MOMMY! MAKE IT GO AWAY MOMMY!" Kagome's young high-pitched scream echoed in the room.

Inuyasha stared at the tape in horror. This was real...this really happened to his Kagome. Inuyasha felt a prickling behind his eyes at the pure terror and pain on the girl's face as she tried to find a way out of the enclosed space. Inuyasha wielded on Kaoru with pure rage in his eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!" Inuyasha screamed. Kaoru wasn't even watching the tape though she was hunched over with her hands over her ears and Inuyasha watched in morbid fascination as the 40 year old woman rocked back in forth and mumbling to herself. Inuyasha noticed tears falling from Kaoru's face and even though he wanted to hate her for doing that to Kagome he knew she regretted it. Suddenly the camera recording flipped to a different room.

The group that had huddled around the young Kagome on the examination table were now in a room similar to the one Inuyasha was in, a control room. They watched from another room as Kagome screamed and cried in the room filled with decay, disease, and death. Kaoru was crying hysterically on the old man's shoulder while he had his withered eyes screwed shut. The woman with the tattoo was trying to shush a crying baby by the name of Souta in her arms, as she did this tears streaked down her face. Miroku can be seen hiding behind this woman's leg staring in horror up at the screen where his baby cousin screamed for her mother. Kagome tripped over dead animals as she tried desperately to escape while also clawing away the maggots and worms all over her. She felt a cockroach crawl up her neck and screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

The tape stopped. Inuyasha briefly wondered if it was over but it suddenly showed another seen, the next day from what the time marks on the tape said. There was a figure huddled in a spot not covered in animals, with her legs pulled up to her chest. A hidden door opened and the family came out hesitantly, along with the psychiatrist. They went to the girl, avoiding the horrific sites in the room. Kaoru reached out and gently touched Kagome's head. Kagome screamed in horror and crawled away from Kaoru.  
"No mommy! Don't touch me! They want me mommy!" Kagome yelled out.  
"W-who wants you?" asked Kaoru.  
"The lo techs…they want my soul! They want to kill me! They talk in my head! Make them stop mommy!" Kagome yelled. The psychiatrist halted Kaoru from going to her daughter.  
"I am afraid the flooding has caused a mental break…she is showing distinct signs of schizophrenia…all we can do is give her medication…" the psychiatrist said sadly.

The tape finally ended. Inuyasha stared at the black screen with unfocused eyes. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

"We put her on the medication, it suppressed her schizophrenic symptoms but…when she got older I wanted to stop giving it to her and I wanted to find a way to cure her but…" Kaoru's face saddened. "My sister and her family, the Kazaana's took me to court saying I was a danger to Kagome…and in the end…I lost legal custody to the Kazaana's. I pleaded for them not to take her and so…they let her live with me but I am not to touch her medication by law…"

"Then…how is she getting it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Miroku and Sango slip them into her food—." There was a crash and the two looked around to see that someone with long black hair had tried to slam the door shut but it bounced open to reveal the back of the person who did it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. He ran to the door to see her near the end of the hallway. She turned ran into a room and just as Inuyasha ran into Toru's cell Kagome slapped Miroku in the face with great force.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Kagome screamed. "HOW COULD YOU PUT PILLS INTO MY FOOD AND NOT TELL ME!"

A/N: Finished! Phew! Dang that was a long chapter! I totally left it on a cliffy cause im evil! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Please Review and tell me if I should update evil grin dang it's 9:14pm im tired yawn Ja ne! 


	9. Let it End

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 9: Let it End

"HOW COULD YOU!" Kagome screamed. "HOW COULD YOU PUT PILLS INTO MY FOOD AND NOT TELL ME!"

Miroku turned his head from the blow to look down at the frail Kagome who stood there her face twisted in emotional pain and anger. Miroku's left cheek was burning from the blow and he looked down at Kagome who held the hand she used to slap him which obviously experienced a sting from the slap. "You…hit…me…" Miroku whispered in shock. Inuyasha, and Miroku looked shocked and Toru had a sad smile on his thin pale face.

"You were my cousin! And you drugged me! You would always tell me you checked the food to make sure it was the cleanest you could get; you would give it to me, knowing that you had tainted it! HOW COULD YOU!" Kagome screamed again.

Miroku recovered from the shock finally and glared defensively at Kagome. "I had to do it! You would never have taken it if you knew you had to take drugs to remain balanced!"

"You never gave me the CHOICE to take it or not! You're a monster! You even got your girlfriend, MY EX-BEST FRIEND to help you. What was her job, to crush the pills into my drink at sleepovers!" tears slipped down her cheeks as she stepped back from Miroku.

Miroku looked away ashamed. "We would have told you eventually…"

"When! When you had me committed!" Inuyasha's eyes widened at this and Kagome looked at him sharply as if sensing his shock. "That's right! I heard Miroku and his parents talking, they were going to commit me before I turned 18! They pretended to care, allowing me to go through high school even though in the end they knew I was going to end up in an asylum…"

"That isn't true! We wanted you to go threw schooling so that if you were ever cured you would have something to stand on in the real world!"

"Oh? So that is why you didn't want Inuyasha trying to help me?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"No! I didn't want Inuyasha helping you because last time we tried to cure you, you developed schizophrenia! We didn't want it to get worse!" Miroku yelled.

"So I was just to get better on my own?" Kagome looked down at the ground. "I never ASKED you to help me when I was six-years-old, I ASKED Inuyasha to help me! You had no place interfering in anything in my life when you saw no problem in lying to me and drugging me! You're dead to me Miroku! I hate you!" Kagome suddenly ran from the room. Inuyasha watched her pass by him out the door and Miroku followed her.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha moved to follow them but as he tried to walk out of the door Kaoru came out of no where and pushed the hanyou back inside. She shut the door and locked it securely, leaving Toru and Inuyasha alone.

"What the hell are you doing! Let me out! Kagome needs me!" Inuyasha yelled to Kaoru on the other side of the door but she didn't answer.

"I need to speak with you Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome need to work that out on their own." Toru said softly from his seat on the floor against the padded wall of his cell.

"What do you want old man?" Inuyasha growled…

Miroku saw Kagome burst threw the doors into the outside world it was pouring out and the gray murky world around her consumed Kagome as she ran.

She wanted the pain to stop, knowing the truth was too painful for her and she just wanted it all to end. You are close to completion… Kagome gasped as she heard the voice. Rain drizzled down her body, soaking her clothes and her hair. She paid no mind as the water cascaded down her face with no restraint.

"Who are you!" Kagome yelled and continued to run when she heard Miroku approaching. Kagome ran and ran threw the city people under umbrellas stared as she passed. Kagome ran into a back ally to hide and ducked behind a trash can. I am a lo tech…  
"Lo tech?" Kagome questioned. Yes…you must end your pain child if you want to be free…

"Free?" Kagome whispered to herself. Yes…kill yourself and it will end… "What will end?"

The Fear…

"My mysophobia?" Kagome shivered from the cold and wrapped her self up in her arms.

Yes, once you do you will become us, free…

"What are you…?"

Hope for the Demon Race…

"What do you want old man?" Inuyasha growled…

"You want to help Kagome don't you…?" Toru said flatly. Inuyasha growled at the man and sat against the wall next to him.

"I'm listening ya old geezer so you better start talking or I'm leaving…" Inuyasha growled out gruffly.

"Kagome is not schizophrenic and neither am I…" said Toru. Inuyasha looked at him in surprise. "In your history book at school what does it say about demons?" asked Toru.

Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy, no pun intended, and shrugged. "It says that they ruled the earth like ravage beasts destroying everything in their path but one day they all disappeared, probably in hiding and for 300 years there were no demons but then about 200 years ago they showed up again, what about it?"

"Do you think that the demons of now are anything like what the history book described demons back then? "ravaged beasts destroying everything?" asked Toru.

"No, they act the same as humans now..." Inuyasha wasn't sure where this was all going.

"Exactly! They have something different than what they used to have! A soul…"

"A soul?" Inuyasha questioned skeptically.

"Yes…"

"How can a whole race suddenly develop souls?" asked Inuyasha, not really sure if he should be encouraging this lunacy.

"Demons are supposed to be creatures devoid of a soul, but a higher power had other plans for them, they got a choice. Demons could never have developed to the point of humans if a God had not allowed it."

"A God?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"The God…like that of the book of Revelations all demons disappeared, of course in Revelations all Christians disappeared, but any way…demons disappeared and without soul they just ceased to exist, neither in heaven nor hell, but…God wanted to give them that choice and so he created people like me and Kagome…priests and priestesses…"

"I don't understand…" Inuyasha interrupted trying to comprehend all this new information.

"We priests and priestesses are born with dual souls, which is why if you extracted our souls they turn out to be quite large. Well for every priest or priestess born there is a demon born too, but not at the same time. A demon is born when a priest or priestess loses a soul, unfortunately most priests and priestess die out completely because they lose their other soul with it…So when a priest or priestess died you were born somewhere with the soul that priest or priestess harbored. The same happened with your brother and father Inuyasha."

"How do you know about them!" Inuyasha demanded a little scared of the knowledge this crazy guy had about his family.

"The lo techs told me…the lo techs are the most powerful surviving priests or priestesses, they secretly run everything in this world and protect the priests and priestesses." Toru said. "Now…there was a price to pay for this process to continue…Everything has a price, like how Adam and Eve brought sin on the world after providing all man kind with choice. God did a similar thing for demons…  
With the disappearance of demons went the disappearance of all of the true priests and priestesses, the reason this all happened is because of the choice made. God went to the most human like demon alive at the time, your father, he needed a human-LIKE demon because then they could make the choice for all demons, your father was in love with a priestess, he was the one demon born with a soul, he was sorta a prototype for what His plan would cause.  
God went to these too and told him of the choice and God made it but said that there was a price to pay. The priestess your father was in love with went by the name Midoriko, she was so in love with your father she offered to be the sacrifice but it was not enough. So the sacrifice lives in all priests and priestesses.  
Kagome and me just happen to have the same plight cause by this sacrifice, mysophobia…I went through a mental breakdown like Kagome has and I developed schizophrenia. I realized that I had to kill myself if I ever hoped to touch my love, Kaoru, and so I did, I slit my arm up with a deep gash, but while one of my two souls left I still lived on. Unfortunately my wife's family saw my symptoms, me talking telepathically with the lo techs, and had me committed against my will.  
The lo techs wish me to be freed from this hell but they cant do anything for me at the moment. But I do not blame the Kazaana's for committing me, they thought they were doing the right thing, now they have done something terrible to Kagome…"

"What! What did they do!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"They have ruined her process, when they told my poor naïve wife to talk to that psychiatrist ten years ago they interfered in Kagome's development as a priestess. Priests and priestesses are not suppose to experience a mental breakdown because of their mental disorder/sacrifice until they are adults like I did but Kagome, she got it when she was six, she developed her powers far too early, if she lives she will be a very powerful priestess but…she will most likely die…"

"WHY! She can't die, I won't let her!" Inuyasha yelled standing up suddenly in alarm.

"All priest and priestesses that accidentally developed early died during the sacrifice, and none developed as early as Kagome did…she is most likely entering the sacrifice ritual as we speak…" Toru said in despair.

Inuyasha growled and ran at the door with super speed and rammed his shoulder against it. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Inuyasha screamed. Inuyasha continued to ram against the door and Toru and Kaoru watched in alarm as the door broke off its steal hinges. Inuyasha clutched his injured shoulder as he ran from the building and into the rain.

Inuyasha ran threw the rain, he never felt such pain before. The thought of losing Kagome was literally tearing at him. Inuyasha felt tears prickling in his eyes and he let them fall unhindered. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled into the rain. He couldn't pick up her scent but he felt her presence he followed his instincts. 'I would gladly live a life of chastity if it meant I wouldn't lose my love!' Inuyasha thought. "I don't care if you never recover from mysophobia! I'd gladly dedicate my life to you anyway! Just don't die on me kitten!" Inuyasha yelled, praying to God that she heard him.

Inuyasha came to a bridge that was packed with weather traffic and Inuyasha gasped, there standing in a strange eerie glow was Kagome. She was on the other side of the railing, over the rushing river. She was leaning all the way forward with the joints of her elbows locked. She was looking down at the water.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled desperately. And almost in slow motion Kagome's head turned up to look at him with glowing blue eyes. She gave him a soft loving smile and let go. "NO!" Inuyasha ran to her hoping to catch her but all that happened was he watched her drop into the black depths of the river. The splash it self would kill her form this high up. Inuyasha felt his legs fall out beneath him and he sat leaning on the railing. He vaguely heard screaming behind him and voices yelling about a girl committing suicide. "Kagome…"

A/N: dang, a very dramatic chapter! Hey! In case Toru's explanation was too confusing for you…the sacrifice for priests/priestesses is a mental disorder that affects their life until the day of their sacrifice, Kagome's disorder was mysophobia. When the priest/priestess experiences the breakdown that means their powers are developing and soon they will make the sacrifice, Kagome's had 10 years to develop and she began to experience more breakdowns (gym class) so her sacrifice has come, now that Kagome's extra soul is released I wonder what demon is meant to get it…hmmm evil grin I aint telling! Wondering if Kagome lives or not? Hmmm aint telling! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Bye everyone and PS REVIEW! 


	10. Where is she?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 10: Where is she?

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open suddenly, he sat up straight in the hospital bed and stared around urgently. "Kagome!" he called out. The hanyou moved to get out of bed but the door opened. Miroku walked in carrying a plate of food and behind was Sango and Kaoru. All of them had pale looking faces and the girls had red eyes, like they had been crying. "Where is she! Kagome!" Inuyasha called out towards the door as if she would come running in. The two women seemed to tear up a little but didn't answer him as they sat down in chairs around the hospital room.

"Inuyasha…stop…" Miroku said softly. He set the tray in front of Inuyasha. "Police told us what happened…Kagome jumped didn't she? And you passed out on the bridge…" said Miroku.

"She isn't dead! She swam to shore! I know it!" Inuyasha insisted desperately.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku whispered silencing the hanyou. Inuyasha knocked the food out of his lap and onto the floor the plastic plate falling with a clatter.

"Why the hell am I talking to you! You all caused this!" Inuyasha yelled. The three winced at his words knowing they were true. "Get out!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. Kaoru and Sango left quickly looking guilty and Miroku ducked his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…" Miroku whispered and left the room. Inuyasha was left alone. Inuyasha stared down at his claws with a pensive frown.

"Kagome…why did you smile? You knew you were going to die, but you smiled…" Inuyasha clenched his fists and screwed his eyes shut. 'Why…?' There was a soft knock on the door and Inuyasha looked up confused as a little kid stood peeking through a crack in the door.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion as the fox cub grinned at him happily. "Hello sir! Can I join you? My mommy is checking us out!" Inuyasha didn't answer but of course being a kid he took that as a yes. The small demon child ran into the room with the unlimited energy that all kids have and jumped onto the bed. "My name is Shippo! What's yours?" asked Shippo cocking his head to the side.

Inuyasha stared at the kid in irritation. "Inuyasha…"

Shippo made a face as if he smelled something bad and Inuyasha got the distinct impression that he was mocking his name. "Whatever!" Shippo laughed. "So why are you here? Are you sick?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha snorted and looked away sadly. Shippo frowned in concern.

"Are you okay Mr. Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.

"Don't pester that poor man Shippo…" said a smiling woman at the door, she was also a fox demon. Her fox tail swayed lazily behind her and she waved Shippo over. Inuyasha turned sharply at the sound of another visitor and his eyes widened in recognition. There on the woman's cheek was the moon tattoo, just like the woman on the tape but this wasn't the same woman, the woman on the tape was most definitely human. Inuyasha frowned.

"Excuse me? What is with the tattoo?" asked Inuyasha. The woman looked at him in surprise. Shippo now stood at the woman's feet and was watching Inuyasha curiously.

The woman subconsciously reached up to her face and touched the mark. "This? It is the ritual mark of course…" said the woman.

"Ritual mark?" Inuyasha questioned with a frown.

"Yes, the priestess that gave up a soul for me has the same marking; I was born with it and hers appeared when I was born. It is what happens when a priest or priestess doesn't die from the sacrifice ritual. Why do you ask?" asked the fox demon with a kind smile.

"It's just…I've seen someone with that mark…" Inuyasha said softly.

"Really? Well that is no surprise she is pretty famous among the lo techs, Trinity Higurashi…"

"How old was she when she went through the ritual?" asked Inuyasha.

"20, why?" asked the fox woman.

Inuyasha ignored her question. "Where can I find her?" asked Inuyasha.

Shippo's mother frowned in thought. "Hmmm…I believe she runs a small magic shop during the day…I believe it is called Pandora's Box. Well my son and I need to go now…bye." The woman left and Shippo waved good bye and followed his mother. Inuyasha stared after them his eyes softer than they were before he was pestered by the fox cub. 'Is that why you did it Kagome? So a kind demon like them would be born?' Inuyasha thought. 'Maybe this lo tech who was obviously related to Kagome can help me find out if she really died…' Inuyasha thought hopefully. Inuyasha remembered back to the bridge yesterday, seeing her plummet into the waters nearly killed him but the possibility that someone out there might have a mark that represents his kitten still being alive made Inuyasha's cocky determination return.

Inuyasha stood outside Pandora's Box later on that day, he glanced at the address he found in the phone book and then at the address on the building and shrugged. I guess this is the place. He thought to himself.

Inuyasha opened the door to the shop and a bell rang indicating a new customer. Inuyasha walked into the dimly lit shop with what looked like a simple magic shop filled with fake knick-knacks Inuyasha walked around the tables of stuff and paused at a table with a necklace rack that had many glowing stones on the necklaces. Inuyasha watched the stared at them curiously for awhile when there was a swoosh of cloth and a woman appeared from the back room that was blocked with a cloth door. Inuyasha stared at the woman in surprise.

It was indeed the woman from the security tape, but she was much older now, in her 40's. Inuyasha watched her smile at him kindly. She had her long hair in a braid like on the video but it wasn't as dark now that she had some gray hair on her and her eyes looked tired; the mark was there boldly stark on her cheek.

"How may I help you young man?" asked the woman.

"Are you Trinity Higurashi?" asked Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow. The woman nodded slowly. "Then you are related to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

The woman's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes…I am her aunt" said Trinity.

"But…Miroku said Kagome's aunt was in an asylum…" Inuyasha said with a frown recalling the conversation in the Higurashi kitchen awhile back.

"Miroku's information is out dated, I was released thanks to the lo techs…" said Trinity with a shrug.

"How did they release you?" asked Inuyasha.

"We lo techs are very powerful, they were able to…convince them that I was sane." Said Trinity. "Why are you here Inuyasha?"

"How the hell do you know that?" asked Inuyasha irritated about everyone knowing his name before he said it.

"We lo techs have been keeping watch over you and Kagome…" said Trinity.

"Then you know what's happened to her!" Inuyasha said hopefully. Trinity's face saddened.

"I do not even know what is going on with my niece. I was just about to find out though but I was having trouble scrying her location…" Trinity said with a frown. She waved Inuyasha indicating she wanted him to follow her and she led him into the back room he found a room lit by candles and there was a table set up with a map on it. Inuyasha sat on the opposite side of Trinity and watched as she took out one of the necklaces that he had been staring at in the shop. She held it by the chain so that the crystal dangled over the map.

"Keep your mind clear of anything but Kagome okay, think about her as hard as you can…" said Trinity. Inuyasha closed his eyes and concentrated but he suddenly hear the strange sound of the chain moving and opened his eyes to see Trinity holding her hand completely still while the crystal seemed to be moving in circles of its own accord. Inuyasha went back to thinking about Kagome and as Trinity moved her hand around the map the jewel continued to spin. "This can't be right…it seems it won't locate Kagome's soul…" Trinity said with a frown. She dropped the gem with a sigh.

"Well…maybe if you come and talk with your brother we can find a way to find her…" said Inuyasha hopefully. Inuyasha stood and Trinity hesitantly agreed. They took Inuyasha's car to the hospital/asylum and when they got there they were getting out of the car when an ambulance suddenly pulled into the ER entrance.

A couple doctors saw the ambulance pull up and ran out to greet the paramedics. They pulled out a stretcher from the back and the doctors looked at the figure on the stretcher in concern. "Severe Hypothermia, found in an alley a few blocks from here…" said the paramedic. The doctors nodded and Inuyasha stared at them pushing the stretcher with a dazed look.

Inuyasha suddenly dashed to them and walked along side them, leaving Trinity to chase after him at her own pace. Inuyasha stared between the doctors and paramedics to see an extremely pale Kagome who didn't appear to be breathing. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. The doctors looked at him in alarm.

"You know this girl! Wait over there sir, you can't come into the ER!" Inuyasha was about to yell screw you at the doctor but when he saw the frail condition Kagome was in he decided to let them do their jobs. Inuyasha dashed back to building 5A waving Trinity to follow him and she rolled her eyes. 'Youngsters' she thought in irritation. Inuyasha ran around and finally spotted Miroku, Sango, and Kaoru standing in the hallway.

"They've found Kagome! She's alive!" Inuyasha yelled to them.

A/N: Gonna end it here! Please Review! 


	11. Trinity and the Lo Techs

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 11: Trinity and the Lo Techs

Everyone was now hanging out in the room that the doctors said Kagome was going to be moved into after they were done making sure her condition was stable. Inuyasha sat across the room from the family watching them all suspiciously the only member he wasn't really mad at was Trinity, even though she too allowed Kagome to be hurt ten years ago she seemed to be a more honest person, and she was also a victim because of this family. Inuyasha glared at Miroku and Sango, and half heartedly glared at Kaoru. Souta was staying at a friend's house for awhile because of the family crisis going on.

Trinity sat cross legged on the hospital bed that Kagome would soon occupy. She was humming to herself blissfully and Inuyasha couldn't help looking at her like she was crazy. Miroku was eyeing Trinity suspiciously.

"How did you get out of that asylum?" asked Miroku in a non threatening way, almost conversationally I guess you could say.

Trinity gave Miroku a smile obviously holding no anger towards his family for committing her. "The Lo Techs took me in as a member and decided to use their connections to get me released. Toru is currently on the council block awaiting a vote, if he is accepted they will get him out and put him through the tests." Said Trinity.

Suddenly something occurred to Inuyasha. On the security tape Trinity had the mark on her face. Shippo's mother said the mark appears on a priest/priestess after they released the soul, so that meant that Trinity knew all about Kagome's condition when they put her through flooding. Inuyasha glared at Trinity suspiciously. "Why did you allow Kaoru and that old man to put Kagome through the flooding ten years ago!" demanded Inuyasha. He suddenly began to doubt Trinity's innocence, even though she cried while Kagome was in that terrible room.

Trinity looked over at Inuyasha sadly. "I did it because I thought it would help her one day, tapping into her powers at an early age might have put her in danger when she takes the ritual but it still might have given her a chance to live. I had a vision before the flooding that Kagome was going to hang herself when her ritual came and that she would definitely loose both souls, so I had to some how alter the course she was on…" Trinity said softly.

Something else was bothering Inuyasha now. "That thing you did with that necklace…scrying…isn't that witch craft? You're a priestess though…" Inuyasha said softly to himself.

"Lo Techs have the ability to master all arts…an average priestess or priest are restricted to their spiritual abilities but to be a Lo Tech you must master in more than that, while still harboring a pure soul. Toru has had Kaoru sneak in some books from my shop so he can study up to be a Lo Tech." said Trinity.

Miroku looked at Kaoru suspiciously. "You've known that this woman has been out of the asylum?" Kaoru gave Miroku a nervous smile and Trinity snickered on the bed.

They heard foot steps and wheels rolling on a tile floor and Trinity hopped off the bed as two men pushed a rolling table with a sleeping Kagome on it into the room. They moved Kagome onto the bed and left. Inuyasha stood when they had entered and now stared down at Kagome intensely. She was still unbelievably pale and her skin was clammy Inuyasha frowned in concern.

Kagome's breathing was also labored and her face flushed, she definitely had a fever. Inuyasha saw her shift uncomfortably in her sleep and without any care for the other people in the room he crawled onto the small bed to lie next to her; he wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled his face into her damp hair. Miroku glared at Inuyasha, obviously protective of Kagome. Sango gave Inuyasha a soft look; suddenly she found the obvious love between Kagome and Inuyasha very sweet. Kaoru had a broad grin on her face as did Trinity.

A doctor came in and after glancing at Inuyasha confused and seeing no spoken objections from the family he continued like Inuyasha wasn't on the bed with the sick girl. He cleared his throat professionally. "Kagome was found in a back alley which confuses us because she seems to have hypothermia and is also developing a cold, she doesn't seem to draw off and not even a hair dryer was able to dry her hair, this strange phenomenon is confusing to me and well…I'm not sure how to explain it. We cant get her temperature to rise with any of our methods for fixing hypothermia and all we can do is hope that her body recovers soon. She has been gaining strength though, her heartbeat and brain waves are stable and she seems to be recovering. If anyone sees any changes in her condition page a nurse with the caller button. I must go attend to some other patients." The doctor left and the rest stared at Kagome in concern.

Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair gently wishing she would wake up and give him a smile and say she was fine but she continued to sleep. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" Miroku asked Trinity.

Trinity got a pensive look and said something quite unexpected. "Miroku, Inuyasha, close your eyes please…" said Trinity. The two did what she said hesitantly.

Inuyasha gasped when he felt Kagome's body shifting and his eyes snapped open to see Trinity looking under Kagome's hospital gown and on her legs. "What the hell are you doing!" demanded Inuyasha.

"I told you to close your eyes you pervert. I'm looking for the mark, since Kagome survived the ritual she should have a mark somewhere on her body." Said Trinity matter of factly. When Inuyasha snapped his eyes shut when he saw Trinity open the top of the gown to look at Kagome's breasts. Trinity then checked Kagome's face and turned her over to check her back side, forcing Kagome's body on her side against Inuyasha's. Trinity frowned and allowed Kagome to be laid back on her back and Trinity scratched her head in confusion.

"That can't be right…she has no mark…" said Trinity. Inuyasha and Miroku opened their eyes.

"So what does that mean…?" asked Sango.

"It means her soul has not been passed to a demon fetus." Said a smooth male voice. Everyone looked around to stare at a man leaning against the door frame of the room. Trinity glared at the man in distaste.

"Bankotsu…what are you doing here?" demanded Trinity. Bankotsu didn't look any older than Inuyasha but he carried him self like he was all high and mighty. Bankotsu strode into the room confidently and looked down at Kagome. Trinity stood between Bankotsu and Kagome. Inuyasha didn't like this man; something didn't sit well with him.

"Father sent me…" Bankotsu shrugged.

"And what does Natsuro want?" Asked Trinity saying the name with great distaste.

Banktosu smirked as he eyed Kagome. Inuyasha growled and pulled the bed's blankets over Kagome. Bankotsu gave Inuyasha a glare and shrugged. "He wants me to investigate what this girl did to screw up the soul transfer process." Inuyasha frowned and noticed the mark on Bankotsu's forehead. Bankotsu was definitely human. Did this mean that Bankotsu was a priest? Bankotsu noticed Inuyasha staring at the mark and he smiled lazily. "Yes, surprise, surprise, I'm a priest, specifically, a spiritual warrior. Think exorcist except with evil demons…" said Bankotsu.

"Leave, I will continue the investigation when Kagome wakes up…" said Trinity.

"We can't afford to wait til she wakes up…Just let me tap into her soul and have a little chat with her." Said Bankotsu approaching the head of the bed. Inuyasha glared up at him in distrust. Trinity looked ready to protest but Bankotsu already pressed the tips of his fingers to Kagome's forehead. Inuyasha looked ready to kill Bankotsu, that is until he saw the strange face he was making. Bankotsu looked angry and Inuyasha noticed the mark on his forehead glowing. "Damn it! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Say something else you stupid wench!" Bankotsu said angrily. Trinity smirked as Bankotsu heaved a sigh and removed his fingers. "All she says is 'Inuyasha!'" Bankotsu said in a girly voice as if trying to imitate her. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome in wonder.

'You are dreaming about me kitten?' Inuyasha wondered. Bankotsu glared at Inuyasha then at Trinity.

"I will return when she wakes…" with that Bankotsu disappeared in a flash of light.

"Man those lo techs annoy me…" Trinity grumbled.

"Aren't YOU a lo tech?" asked Kaoru.

"I annoy myself sometimes…" Trinity said nonchalantly.

"Umm…no one's really explained any of this to me and Miroku…and well…Im really confused!" Sango said with a frustrated look. She REALLY wanted to know how that guy just disappeared.

Trinity's eyes sparkled in mischief. "Perfect! I can test me chart on you!" Trinity said joyously. Trinity suddenly pulled a chart out of nowhere and held it up. "Okay! This is how a demon gets a soul! First….a priest or priestess is born with two souls, three if there will be twin demons born and so on and so on…" Trinity pointed to a very stick figure like drawing of a boy wearing a dress. Everyone stared at Trinity like she had lost her mind.

"The priest/priestess is born with a mental disorder, this is the payment for this whole process to exist. Kagome's is mysophobia, mine is mania…" explained Trinity pointing to a stick figure with swirly eyes and a loopy grin.

"Then sometime in their teens the priest/priestess has a breakdown because of their problem, Kagome's was ten years ago!" said Trinity thoroughly enjoying her little tale as she pointed to a stick figure attempting to pull out it's squiggily hair. "That is when the priest/priestess's powers begin to develop, which is why Kagome's will be strong because hers started developing a long time ago.

"Then soon after the next breakdown, Kagome's being the gym class incident, don't tell me how I know about that, the priest/priestess will reach the point where it is time to give up their extra souls to a demon baby. Because of fate the priest or priestess will take their lives at the point of conception and the baby demon will be born with the ability to choose to do good or evil! Just like humans!" Trinity pointed to the final picture of a dead priestess and a baby demon with an equal sign between them.

"So the priest/priestess will still have their original soul if it doesn't accidentally go when the extra souls leave and the priest/priestess will get a mark like the baby demon's." said Inuyasha in understanding.

"CORRECT!" Trinity said joyously. "I am SUCH a good teacher!" Trinity grinned.

"Are you sure you aren't still manic?" asked Sango confused.

"Did I ever say I wasn't?" asked Trinity.

A/N: LOL I like Trinity, based on my own character ya know! Please Review! 


	12. Kagome awakens

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 12: Kagome awakens

Inuyasha was still lying on the bed up against Kagome, she was still in the same condition as before but Inuyasha was sure she would wake up soon. Everyone had gone out to eat so he and Kagome were alone. He sighed and closed his eyes. This had gotten so hectic in his life ever since he met Kagome, he never felt the need to be close to anyone before kitten came into his life and he wasn't upset that she did.

'Please wake up kitten…' Inuyasha pleaded and shifted Kagome so that she now faced him in the circle of his arms. Inuyasha trained his golden orbs on her and watched her brow furrow in her sleep. 'Are you having a bad dream?' Inuyasha wondered. Inuyasha stroked her wet hair; it's been wet for hours now. 'I don't understand kitten, what is happening to you, is it the ritual keeping you wet…please…help me understand!' Inuyasha thought in frustration and pressed his forehead against hers. Suddenly light shot behind his eyelids and Inuyasha gasped as he suddenly felt paralyzed. All went black…

Inuyasha felt it…the rain. The cold night air hit against his tanned skin and the rain soaked him. Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself in an alley. 'How…?' Inuyasha wondered very confused. Then he smelled her…Kagome…. Inuyasha looked down at the huddled figure behind the trashcan. Kagome had her legs pulled up and her arms wrapped around them. She was shivering from the cold.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly but Kagome didn't seem to here. He said her name again, louder this time but she didn't respond. "Is…this a memory?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

I am a lo tech…

"Lo tech?" Kagome questioned. Yes…you must end your pain child if you want to be free…

"Free?" Kagome whispered to herself. Yes…kill yourself and it will end… "What will end?"

The Fear…

"My mysophobia?" Kagome shivered from the cold and wrapped her self up in her arms.

Yes, once you do you will become us, free…

"What are you…?"

Hope for the Demon Race…

Inuyasha could here the voice of the lo techs for the first time. "This is Kagome's memory…the day she…" Inuyasha trailed off watching Kagome.

"I don't understand!" Kagome said despairingly.

Didn't you ever wonder about why there are demons who seek heaven in the after life? Are they not monsters who deserve to be wiped out of existence?

"NO! Inuyasha…and all the other demons IVE met don't deserve that!" Kagome yelled out to the voice.

Exactly…which is why you must kill yourself…the only reason that demons are not the soulless, heartless beings they once were is because people like you and I kill ourselves for them, we take the ultimate risk for them, someone had to die for your lover to live…and now YOUR time has come…do it…kill yourself…

Inuyasha saw the look of determination on Kagome's face and shook his head slowly. 'Don't Kagome…' Inuyasha thought desperately.

"I see now…I don't fully understand but…I don't need to…I've always felt so useless with my phobia, I am not worthy of Inuyasha and this would be an honorable death…I don't care if it's my schizophrenia making me hear this voice…it feels right…" Kagome moved to get up but her legs collapsed beneath her. "Ah! I cant get up…" Kagome said weakly to herself.

You must get up, kill yourself now!

"No…" Inuyasha whispered. He watched as Kagome looked around for something to kill herself with.

"How!" Kagome called out to the voice.

You MUST get up! You must do it now!

Kagome tried desperately to get up but her efforts were in vain. "I-I can't! I—!" Kagome froze and Inuyasha's eyes widened when Kagome's body began to glow. Suddenly Kagome's body began to shift and change and Inuyasha watched in amazement as something glowing seemed to pull out of Kagome's side, clothes and all. Suddenly there next to the non glowing pale Kagome was an identical Kagome but with a glowing almost transparent body.

The glowing Kagome stood up and looked down at the now passed out Kagome. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Demanded the voice. The glowing Kagome made a dash out of the alley and Inuyasha gasped when everything went black again.

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open and moved his forehead away from Kagome's. He stared down at Kagome's sleeping form in wonder. "…Kagome…?" When she did nothing but sleep on Inuyasha looked away in thought. "Did…Kagome do that? Did she…separate the two souls in her body? So that Kagome I saw on the bridge…it was Kagome's extra soul…the one for the demon…but why does Kagome not have the mark?" Inuyasha wondered still confused.

Inuyasha sighed tiredly but stiffened when he felt Kagome shift. Inuyasha looked down at her in surprised as she mumbled and shifted again. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha in shock. The two stared at each other wide eyed and then suddenly Kagome screamed happily. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled and threw her arms around his neck.

"K-KAGOME! You're awake!" Inuyasha yelled. He returned her hug happily and smiled into her hair. "And…you're hugging me…you mean you aren't scared?"

Kagome pulled away slowly and Inuyasha immediately regretted bringing that fact up. Now that she realized that she was touching someone she might not touch me again. Inuyasha thought sadly. But he was surprised to see Kagome looking up at him pleadingly.

"Inuyasha! I was so scared! Please! Don't ever be scared to touch me again!" Kagome hugged him around the neck again and Inuyasha stared off behind her in shock.

"Wh-Why were you scared?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because…I thought no one cared about me! After Miroku…and Sango…I-I thought that if I died I could help someone but as I was about to fall I saw you and I regretted my decision as I fell! I was scared I'd never see you again! Please! Don't leave me!" Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Don't worry kitten I wont ever leave you…I promise to protect you…" Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome shuddered at the feeling of his warm breath blowing into her ear. Inuyasha felt her shiver and smirked knowing why she did. He could still feel how cold she was though. "Kitten…are you feeling okay? You still feel like ice and your face is flushed…" Inuyasha said with a frown.

"I do feel a little dizzy and cold…" Kagome whispered. It was then that the others came in. Kaoru saw her daughter awake and ran to her but Kagome shot her hands out in front of her in a halt gesture. "Don't!" Kagome yelled. "None of you come near me…" Kagome said weakly. Kaoru, Sango, and Miroku ducked their heads, the thought of her daughter hating her brought tears to her eyes. Trinity popped her head over Kaoru's shoulder and Kagome's eyes widened. "Aunt Trin! What are you doing here!" Asked Kagome excitedly.

Inuyasha saw the happy expression on Kagome's face and couldn't help but smile as well. Trinity passed the three still standing around the door way and ran to Kagome. "Got out of the asylum…How's my favorite niece doing?" asked Trinity.

Kagome giggled. "I'm your ONLY niece! And I could be better…what happened to me?" asked Kagome. The other three took their seats around the room and Trinity pulled out a different chart out of no where.

"I'm so glad you asked! I shall illustrate the story of a priestess's life to you and why we must kill ourselves!" Trinity said dramatically. And went into another long story using the stick figures on the graph. By the end there was no doubt in Inuyasha's mind that Trinity was crazy.

"So I gave up my soul for a demon? And all priestesses and priests do that at some point?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes! Wasn't my story great! I should totally post it on the internet I shall call it…Mysophobia!...Nah! That is a stupid title for a story…hmmmm…" While Trinity sat on the edge of the bed in thinking posed Inuyasha scooted away from her a little, dragging Kagome with him. 'This old hag really scares me she has the energy of a three year old but the mind set of a crazy anime fanatic' (AN: LOL)

"Uhh…anyway…Aunt Trin….If my soul apparently is still out there and has yet to pass on then what does that mean?" asked Kagome.

Trinity looked at Kagome with sudden uncharacteristic seriousness. "That. I don't know…God works in mysterious ways but you can be sure that your extra soul must not be meant to die just yet…not even the lo techs are COMPLETELY sure when it is time for someone to kill themselves 99.9999 of the time it just seems to work out that the second a priest or priestess releases the extra soul that the demon who gets it is conceived." Said Trinity. Suddenly there was a flash of light and two people appeared in the center of the room.

One of them was Bankotsu and the other looked like an older and more irritable version of him. Natsuro, Bankotsu's father, stood there in long flowing navy blue robes that matched his cold blue eyes. He had short black hair unliked Bankotsu. There was a diamond similar to Bankotsu's on Natsuro's forehead but it was blue colored instead of purple. "Is this the girl? Kagome?" asked Natsuro with a sneer. Kagome raised an eyebrow at these strange men and she didn't like the way Bankotsu eyed her.

Kagome gulped nervously but kept a defiant face. "I am Kagome…what do you want?" demanded Kagome. Natsuro stepped forward and shot a brief glare at Inuyasha who held Kagome around the waste protectively. Inuyasha glared back at him.

"By order of the Lo Tech supreme council of elders you must tell us what you have done with your other soul…" said Natsuro angrily at Kagome. Kagome seemed to visibly bristle like and angry cat.

"And why does that matter?" asked Kagome.

"This has never happened before…you may have disrupted the whole balance in the demon-soul-transfer process! You must tell us what you did…" said Natsuro.

Kagome scoffed and looked away with her eyes closed. "Im not sure HOW I did it but…I separated my extra soul from my body and gave it a temporary one so that it could pass on to the demon. I lost control of that body the second it separated so I have no clue where it is…the reason I am so sick right now is because I got hypothermia because my soul jumped into the river, once it dies I should heal, not that you care…" Kagome said.

Natsuro's and Trinity's eyes widened and even Bankotsu seemed shocked. "Impossible! Cloning is level A handy work no untrained priestess should be able to do it!" said Natsuro. Trinity was staring at Kagome in pride.

"Of course you would underestimate the power of a Higurashi!" said Trinity proudly. Inuyasha and the other three none magical people in the room sweat dropped at Trinity's outburst. Kagome gave Trinity a sheepish smile and then looked back at Natsuro proudly.

"Hmph! If this is true then…you must be trained immediately and we will send out scouts for your other soul…Trinity…" he said her name with deep loathing. "I expect you will be returning to the council for the voting for your brother?" Trinity gave a noncommittal sound and Natsuro disappeared with a roll of his eyes. Bankotsu winked at Kagome and also disappeared.

"What ever happened to being normal?" asked Kagome in despair.

"It went out the window pretty fast for you huh? A few days ago you just thought you were a germophobe school girl…now youre a priestess about to got to miko training…" said Trinity and as she rambled on and on Inuyasha got an irritated look on his face.

"What about high school? Kagome hasn't completed that!" Inuyasha said angrily.

Trinity blinked at him not really understanding why he was mad. "They have classes after training for that, most go through training before their ritual so most will be about Kagome's age…" said Trinity.

"She isn't going." Inuyasha said flatly.

"And why not?" asked Trinity not at all phased by the hanyou's threatening tone.

"Because I won't let her! She is staying with me! I can't protect her at some stupid school for mikos and priests!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But…Inuyash—." Kagome was cut off as she was suddenly lifted up into his arms with the hospital blanket around her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome squeaked rapping her arms around his neck as he stood on the bed holding her bridal style. Inuyasha suddenly jumped out of the open window with a screaming Kagome. Those in the room ran to the window in alarm. Inuyasha jumped down from the second story and landed easily he made a dash out of site while those in the room yelled for him to stop. The only one not yelling was Trinity who stared at the window pensively.

"Maybe it was a bad idea opening the window for some air…" she whispered to herself. Those at the window looked at her and sweat dropped.

"Puppy! Where are we going!" asked Kagome with a slight frown. Inuyasha's ear twitched and he smiled.

"Home…" he said simply. Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha's house coming into view. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. He ran to the house and didn't bother using the front door. He automatically jumped through his third story window which he always left open. They landed on the bed that was right against the wall where the window was.

Inuyasha set the slightly winded Kagome down and looked at her softly. Kagome reached up and cupped Inuyasha's cheeks gently. "Puppy…I'm not going to go anywhere without you…you don't have to worry…" Kagome said with a smile. Kagome giggled when Inuyasha sagged against her tiredly with his head resting on her shoulder. Kagome gently ran her fingers through his hair and shuddered at the feel of his breath against her neck.

Inuyasha took a big breathe and a goofy smile spread on his face. "You smell good without all that disinfectant masking your scent…" Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome giggled again and Inuyasha pulled away to look in her face. Kagome's breathe caught in her throat at the lustful look in his eyes. Kagome gulped as Inuyasha began to close the space between them. As they began to close in on each other they closed their eyes and Kagome gasped when the second Inuyasha's lips grazed hers the electrical effect their first touch had returned. Kagome's lips parted slightly and Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers more firmly. Kagome returned the pressure hesitantly and found the tingling feeling was quite enjoyable.

Inuyasha licked her lips and Kagome parted for entrance. Inuyasha's long tongue slipped into her mouth and Kagome gasped at the sensations. His rough tongue grazed the sensitive interior of her mouth and she felt her toes involuntarily curl at the heat the spread through her body. Inuyasha slowly pulled away. His eyes were half lidded and Kagome gave an inaudible moan when he licked his lips.

Inuyasha suddenly had Kagome pinned beneath him on his bed. He was careful not to hurt or scare her. "I missed you kitten…" Inuyasha whispered before bringing his mouth down on hers again.

A/N: A lemon next chapter folks:3 REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	13. A Miko and a Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 13: A Miko and a Hanyou

Kagome moaned when Inuyasha's tongue slipped into her mouth again. As his tongue explored the sweet crevices of her mouth she felt his warm clawed hands running over the thin hospital gown. Kagome felt her skin heat up a little anywhere he touched her and it briefly crossed her mind that she still had hypothermia but that thought quickly flew out the window when Inuyasha removed his tongue and nipped her bottom lip with his fangs gently.

Kagome felt Inuyasha kissing and licking her neck tenderly and when he graved his fangs over it she felt a tightening between her legs and a moan slipped from her well kissed lips. Inuyasha smirked against her neck the smell of her arousal had intensified suddenly with the nip and he got the distinct impression that him being a hanyou excited her even more.

Kagome's eyes lingered down to the doggy ears that were within easy reach with her puppy working on her upper body. Kagome reached up and took a doggy ear in each hand. Inuyasha gasped at the feeling of her cold hands touching the sensitive skin and couldn't help but close his eyes in bliss as she rubbed his ears with such gentleness and loving care. Kagome smiled when she felt a vibration coming from Inuyasha's chest. 'And he says I'm like a cat…' Kagome giggled to herself. Inuyasha snapped out of his dazed state and without much regard at all for what Kagome would have to wear later her shredded the hospital gown.

Kagome gasped and was about to scold the hanyou even though she continued to rub his ears but his mouth latching onto a taut nipple caused an unbelievable sensation. The combination of the purring noise he was making and his rough tongue grazing the nipple cause Kagome to scream out. Inuyasha reached up and tweaked the other unattended nipple and momentarily noticed that the skin there warmed at his touch.

Kagome arched up now only in her simple white panties and Inuyasha attacked her breasts with even more vigor because of this erotic reaction. Kagome's hand trembled as she reached down and grabbed the hem of Inuyasha's shirt. As Kagome pulled it up Inuyasha momentarily stopped his ministrations to assist her. He then undid the button and zipper of his pants and kicked them off to reveal red boxers. Kagome blushed crimson at the sight of the tent in his bowers and Inuyasha smirked at her shy look. He leaned down and went back to tweaking her nipples as he breathed into her ear. "You did that to me kitten…" he whispered huskily. Kagome gasped as he nipped her ear lobe and she arched up again as the pressure in her lower regions intensified.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself and began to kiss down her flushed petite body. Inuyasha gave each breast a lick as he passed and moved down to her navel. He dipped his tongue in and found his kitten to be very sensitive there because she cried out and her scent peaked a little. Inuyasha moved down to her nether region and after removing her modest white panties with achingly slow movements Inuyasha exposed her thick black curls.

Inuyasha smirked and inhaled the sweet scent of Kagome's arousal and carefully parted her lips. Kagome gasped at the cool air hitting her highly aroused region and she looked down at him to see him suddenly come down on her. Kagome gasped as he licked up along her slit and when he passed her bundle of nerves he circled it a few times with his talented tongue.

Kagome screamed when she felt the intrusion of a single digit into her heated core and whimpered when Inuyasha didn't move the finger once inside. "Please…" Kagome whimpered arching up. Inuyasha held her hips down with his other hand and smirked cockily. 'I may not be as pure as you kitten but I have the experience to make your first time quite enjoyable' he thought proudly and began to slowly thrust the finger in and out and when Kagome whimpered for more he added another digit and another.

Kagome gasped and panted at the attention she was getting from her lover and as she felt her peak approach she was shockingly pushed over the edge by Inuyasha's rough tongue licking the sensitive nub. Kagome breathed Inuyasha's name obviously short of breath as her inner walls clenched around the three fingers inside of her. Kagome lied on the bed weakly panting to catch her breath and Kagome felt her pounding heart and the sweat that formed on her body. She looked up at Inuyasha to see him very interested in licking all of her juices off his fingers. Kagome felt her face heat up even more and she looked down at his painful erection and she sat up on her elbows shakily.

Inuyasha saw her movements and frowned. "What's wrong kitten?" he asked, worried he might have accidentally cut her with his claws. Kagome smiled up at him seductively.

"It's your turn puppy…" Kagome sat up and eased a protesting Inuyasha onto his back. Kagome removed his boxers to reveal his throbbing erection to the cold air and Inuyasha groaned when Kagome gently took it into her still cold hands. Kagome wasn't sure she was doing it right but she moved her hands up and down his shaft, she was worried about his girth and if it would fit into her. Inuyasha watched Kagome through half lidded eyes and purred in pleasure when she brought her head down to take him into her mouth.

Kagome licked the head of his shaft hesitantly and Inuyasha hissed in pleasure, this encouraged Kagome who smiled and sucked on the head sharply. Inuyasha moaned as Kagome attempted to put as much as she could into her mouth. Kagome's small mouth couldn't take much in but she compensated by giving the rest of his thick shaft a hand job. Inuyasha groaned loudly as she worked at his shaft the contrasting sensations of her warm mouth and cold hands made the pleasure even greater for Inuyasha who bucked his hips. Kagome shifted some weight onto his legs hoping to keep him down but as she continued to pleasure him she was surprised when she was suddenly forced to release the hanyou.

Inuyasha sat up and removed her hands and Kagome looked up at him confused. Inuyasha gave her a reassuring smile. "Maybe the next round kitten but I want to cum inside you the first time…" Inuyasha growled sexily. Kagome blushed and before she could say anything Inuyasha had her pinned beneath him again.

Kagome felt him spread her thighs and settle himself between them. Kagome felt his manhood poking into her entrance and wondered why Inuyasha wasn't moving. When Kagome saw the barely visible fear in his eyes she smiled and cupped his cheeks. "I know it will hurt puppy…it will hurt even more if you stop now." Kagome whispered tenderly. Inuyasha looked at her and kissed her, appreciating her encouragement. He pushed into her in one swift motion not wanting to draw out the pain and just to get that part over with. Kagome screamed at the feeling of his thick shaft breaking her hymen and Inuyasha licked away the tears of pain that slipped down her cheeks.

When Kagome felt the pain recede she wiggled her hips and Inuyasha groaned holding them down and pulling out slowly to thrust back in. Kagome and Inuyasha slowly got into a quick pace that had the both panting with each thrust. Kagome made erotic mewling sounds in his ear and Inuyasha grunted with each thrust into her hot tight passage. Inuyasha had his face in the crook of her neck and he prepared himself to mark her.

With the pressure building between them Inuyasha began to thrust into her with no abandon and Kagome screamed in ecstasy beads of sweat covered their bodies and Kagome's felt like it was on fire. Kagome's loins coiled up tightly and suddenly she felt herself falling again. Kagome screamed. "INUYASHA!" as her muscles contracted around him and Inuyasha was pushed over the edge soon after. He sunk his fangs into the junction between her neck and shoulder as he released his load into her with force. As their euphoric state receded a little Inuyasha removed his fangs and licked at the mark tenderly.

Kagome felt Inuyasha pull out of her and she sighed in disappointment. Inuyasha smiled at his new mate and pulled the blankets around their naked forms. Kagome snuggled into his chest but before Inuyasha could attempt to go to sleep like she was doing he needed to talk to her.

"Kagome…I just marked you…you DO know what that means right?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome looked up at him in slight confusion and subconsciously touched the mark. "It's like I'm your wife now right?" she said happily.

Inuyasha smiled, relived that she was happy about it. "Yeah…but dog demons mate for life…you know that right?" he said hesitantly.

Kagome snorted very un-lady-like. "You better because I'm not LETTING you go puppy." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha sighed and hugged her to him. "I love you, Inuyasha…" she whispered into his chest.

Inuyasha never felt this happy in all his life. "I love you too Kagome…" They both drifted off to sleep neither one seeing the other mark appear on Kagome not long after their love making.

"They better not be doing anything…" Miroku grumbled more to himself than to anyone in the room.

Trinity sat in a chair by the window and frowned slightly. "What…?" she said.

"I said—."

"No! Not you!" Trinity said waving for him to be quiet. "What was that again…?" asked Trinity apparently to thin air. Trinity's eyes widened. "You found it…?" Trinity fell silent. "Alright…I'll find her…probably at her lover boy's house." Trinity said with a grin. Everyone in the room stared at her. Trinity stood abruptly and began to look through her plain black jacket. "Hmmm…" she said in confusion, obviously not finding what she was looking for.

"What's going on?" asked Sango.

Trinity looked up sharply she seemed to have forgotten there were others in the room. "Oh! Right…They found Kagome's other soul, she washed up on shore but before they could release the soul themselves it did it on its own. Kagome must have a mark on her now and I need to go confirm that…Right now…I'm trying to find that pesky traveling crystal…" Everyone had confused looks as she pulled out what looked like a marble. "Aha! Found you, you little bugger…I need to go to the Takahashi residence…" she said to the marble. The marble glowed in a flickering light and Trinity frowned. "What do you mean you don't know where that is! Youre suppose to know how to get to all locations!" Trinity said in irritation. The marble flashed a couple times again. "Fine…I promise not to yell if you get the wrong Takahashi house…" The marble suddenly shot from her hand like a bullet and into her forehead. It sank about half way into her skin and Trinity disappeared suddenly leaving a floating marble to float out of the room much like a firefly.

Kaoru's giggle broke the silence. "Trinity is so crazy sometimes I wonder if she is still a child…"

Inuyasha and Kagome peaceful sleep was disrupted three hours after their mating by the door slamming open with a sharp bang. Inuyasha growled, immediately waking to glare at Sesshoumaru who stood there with his usual stoic expression. After making sure Kagome was properly covered by the blanket Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru a death glare. "What the hell do you want!" Inuyasha yelled forgetting that Kagome was trying to sleep. Sesshoumaru stepped aside to reveal a much disheveled looking Trinity. "Trinity!" Inuyasha pulled the blanket up over that still asleep Kagome to hide her nervously.

"I will not tell you this again it is not my job to show your whores to your room…oh and brother…you should lay off the old hags…" Sesshoumaru walked away and Trinity shot him a death glare.

"OLD HAG HUH! YOU COULDN'T HANDLE THIS OLD HAG YOU MUTT!" Trinity yelled after him. Inuyasha couldn't help but crack a smile at Trinity's antics. But Trinity suddenly turned her ire on him. "He better be lying about showing whores to your room…I will not put up with you cheating on my favorite niece." Trinity said in a deadly voice Inuyasha laughed nervously and after assuring her he wasn't cheating on Kagome Trinity noticed something amiss.

"Where are your clothes?" she asked with a frown. She noticed Inuyasha was with out shirt and his exposed legs suggested he wasn't wearing pants. Inuyasha looked around nervously and realizing he couldn't lie his way out of this one he revealed Kagome's head and bare shoulders as she cuddled up into his chest.

Trinity grinned at him and her blushed. "Ooh! I see…well then I wont waste yalls time too much!" Trinity giggled and Inuyasha flushed in embarrassment. Inuyasha reached into his dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers he put them on and got himself untangled from Kagome. Inuyasha sat on the bed lazily.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked with unusual patience.

Trinity approached the bed and removed the blanket from Kagome who shivered from the cold. "Kagome's other soul has been released…I need to affirm that she has the mark and that she is recovering…" Trinity studied Kagome and ignored the possessive growl Inuyasha was emitting she knew it was dog demon instinct to be protective of your mate when they are so vulnerable. "Hmm…her skin is flushed…for obvious reasons." Trinity gave Inuyasha lecherous grin and Inuyasha glared at her. "She isn't nearly as cold, the hypothermia is gone…and AHA!" Trinity rolled Kagome on her back and Inuyasha blushed being able to see Kagome's full frontal without the haze of sex fuzzing up his mind. There around her belly button was something that wasn't there before. It was a graceful looking black tattoo with a slight blue tint, it was in the shape of a rain drop that surrounded her belly button and the tattoo extended from her upper stomach region to around her belly button.

'That's sexy…' Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

"Aww…her mark is so cute! Why couldn't I get that one!" pouted Trinity. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the very immature 40 year old woman. Trinity covered her up and smiled victoriously. "Mission Accomplished! Now you can return to any activities you two were about to have!" Trinity winked and left the room pulling out the marble again. When he was sure she was gone Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. 'Time to wake her up for another round…' he thought with a grin.

A few days later…

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on a hospital bed. Kagome was between his legs and leaning against his chest while Inuyasha was running his fingers through her hair lazily. "I'm so glad I can be released from this awful place…I haven't even been sick but they needed to 'make sure' and 'run tests'! Stupid doctors…" Kagome grumbled. Inuyasha chuckled and nuzzled her cheek from behind. "It was funny when you refused to leave my side when they took x-rays they had to drag you out of that room." Kagome giggled.

"Feh! X-rays can kill you wench!" Inuyasha grumbled to himself embarrassed. Kagome pinched his thigh in irritation. "Ouch! What was that for!" demanded Inuyasha.

"For calling me wench!" Kagome yelled.

"Feh! Whatever…what are you going to do about that school thing?" asked Inuyasha.

"I have to go Inuyasha but it is in the city so I can visit you all I want!" Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha pouted and tightened his grip on her. He didn't want to cause another argument so he didn't say anything. "And…I've decided to forgive my family…they were only trying to do what's best for me…but they really suck at it…" Kagome said flatly. "But I'm not going to forgive them TOO quickly; they need to squirm a bit first." Kagome said with an innocent smile. Inuyasha chuckled and hugged Kagome a little making her giggle. "Hey! Did I tell you that my dad has passed the vote!" Inuyasha nodded slowly.

"That's great…so they'll be getting him out of this place soon?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yep! And…there is some other big news I need to tell you…" Kagome said softly. Inuyasha's ear twitched slightly when he heard the slight fear in her voice.

"I'm…pregnant."

THE END

A/N: Well! That's the end of Mysophobia! Tell me what you think of the ending everyone! bye! 


	14. AN about the sequal!

A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! I have been getting many reviews asking about the sequal to Mysophobia. I want to tell everyone out there that I have been working on it! I already have Theophobia as the sequal to Mysophobia and Thanatophobia the sequal to Theophobia!.

I REPEAT! The sequal to Mysophobia is Theophobia and the sequal to Theophobia is Thanatophobia! I have been getting less and less reviews for Thanatophobia so anyone still interested in my stories need to start reviewing or Ill never get up the motivation to continue! . I just posted an update for Thanatophobia.

Phobia Trilogy:

1. Mysophobia 2. Theophobia 3. Thanatophobia

-Danielle 


End file.
